


Why Need I Volumes (If One Word Suffice)

by Beatbot (HeartInABoxx)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danvers Sisters, Director Danvers brotp, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Nightmares, Smut, Zombies, kryptonite bullets, rainy saturdays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInABoxx/pseuds/Beatbot
Summary: A collection of Sanvers and Superlane fics written with one-word prompts.  Will range in rating and category.





	1. Alex-unconscious

Alex is unconscious.

Maggie is pacing. She’s pacing, and she’s doing the closest thing to praying that she’s done in years. And Maggie is also wishing it was her that’s unconscious instead of Alex.

And the way Supergirl is looking at her, she probably is too.

It’s a completely unfair thing to think, because Kara would never wish her injured, but Maggie can’t help but feel responsible. It had been _her_ case, _her_ tip, _her_ lead and _her_ bust. Alex had just been there as back up. And now she has a bleeding, gaping head wound.

Maggie watches the doctors patch Alex up through the glass walls while she paces. Alex’s nose is broken, along with a few fingers on her left hand. She’s getting a far-too-long row of stitches along the left side of her face that weaves through her eyebrow, and her damn head will not stop bleeding from where she got knocked into the concrete.

Maggie’s certainly not alone while she paces. She has a very antsy superhero pacing the floor next to her. They seem to be taking turns pacing vertically and horizontally until J’onn finally asks them both to stop because it’s making him dizzy.   Not that he’d ever really _make_ them stop when he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off the unconscious form on the bed either.

The doctors have assured them all that Alex will be fine, but it’s troubling that she hasn’t woken up yet.

Maggie’s stomach is churning with anxiety, and she’s still praying to every higher power she can think of when the doctor pokes her head out and says they can see her.

Maggie and Kara practically get stuck shoulder-to-shoulder in the doorway, and Maggie is visibly surprised when Kara takes a step back and glances at J’onn.

“We should give them a minute.”

Maggie glances between them, and J’onn stares at her for a moment before he nods and takes a step back, leaning against the railing again.

“Thanks.” Maggie keeps it simple because she’s not sure she won’t burst into tears, and she knows how much Alex means to Kara, so for her to be allowed to see her first is actually a really big step for them.

Maggie takes a deep breath and makes her way to Alex’s bedside. She stops a few feet shy, eyes glued to the ground as she takes a few deep breaths to steel herself. Once her eyes lift enough to take in Alex’s form it makes her stomach turn, because she actually looks much worse than she was expecting.

Both of Alex’s eyes are swollen and bruising already. Her nose is a nasty shade of purple, and the row of stitches stands out startlingly against her pale skin. Her lip is busted and there’s a large bandage pressed against her head that’s bleeding through already.

Maggie exhales a shaky breath the moment she touches Alex, because she’s warm and she can see her breathing, and the screen next to Alex tells her that her heart is still beating, and the relief that washes over her almost forces the tears from her.

Once she’s assured herself that Alex really will be okay she calls out softly for Kara, and she and J’onn are beside her in moments. Kara exhales a shaky breath, and Maggie grasps her arm gently to pull her into a hug, which Kara returns carefully, but so tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” she whispers. “I never should have brought her with me.”

Kara lets out a watery chuckle as they pull apart. She keeps hold of Maggie’s hand. “We both know Alex never would have stayed behind when she could be helping you.” She shakes her head and wipes her eyes. “It’s not your fault.”

Their hands separate as they each pull a chair up to either side of the bed so they can each hold one of Alex’s hands, while J’onn leans against the doorway, content just to wait it out until their girl wakes up.

It’s quiet for exactly two minutes.

“What the hell happened?”

Lucy comes bursting in, eyes shining with tears as she takes in the form of her best friend lying unconscious on the bed. Her eyes cut accusingly to Maggie, whose gaze falls away to focus on hers and Alex’s joined hands under the weight of the Major’s stare. Instead of leaping to her feet to defend herself like she’s been known to in the past, she makes no effort to fight back. She knows it’s her fault.

“We were ambushed,” Maggie says softly. “Alex took a spill and hit her head.”

“You were supposed to be looking out for her, Maggie!” Lucy cries.

“You think I don’t know that?” Maggie exclaims. “Trust me, I wish it had been me.”

“Hey, Luce,” Kara soothes softly, reaching for her. “It wasn’t Maggie’s fault.”

“No, let her have her say, Kara,” Maggie says dejectedly. “It can’t be any worse than what I’m accusing myself of already. Might as well get it all out in the open.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kara stresses again. She looks to Lucy. “You know Alex would have gone regardless.”

“I know,” Lucy huffs out a frustrated sigh, all her anger seeping out of her, and she looks to Maggie apologetically. “I’m sorry, Maggie. I just came from the trauma room and there was blood everywhere. Jesus, it looked like a horror movie.”

“Head wounds bleed a lot,” Maggie and Kara both tell her at the same time.

“I’m aware, Doctors Danvers and Sawyer, thank you,” Lucy grumbles, but her lips twitch slightly at the sight of the other two sharing a quick grin. “Someone come get me when she wakes up, please. So I can kick her ass for being so stupid.”

Maggie collapses into a nearby chair, her head in her hands once Lucy leaves the room. She threads both hands through her hair, elbows on her knees.

“Don’t worry about Lucy,” Kara tells her. “She’s mean when she’s scared.”

“Trust me, I know,” Maggie says. “I have two scars to prove it.”

“She _has_ gotten better about not throwing things,” Kara replies apologetically.

“Yeah,” Maggie scoffs, “once she realized I’d throw them back. And now we have matching scars.”

Maggie spares a glance at J’onn when he snorts, and he’s smirking at her, making her grin. The easy banter takes some of the weight off her shoulders. They wouldn’t be joking with her if they hated her for dragging Alex into this mess. They wouldn’t be joking if they didn’t think Alex would be okay.

“She’s waking up,” Kara breathes after a few minutes, her voice a little wobbly and eyes wet.

Maggie stares at the machines, and then back at Alex’s body, not seeing any discernable difference. “How do you know that?”

“Subtle change in her heartbeat,” Kara explains with a shrug. She smiles down at her sister with a warmth and affection that makes Maggie just a little jealous. It’s hard not to be jealous of the bond they have. “Her heart always wakes up first.”

The three of them wait; Kara staring at her sister expectantly, eyes wide and bright, with just a hint of a smile on her face, and when Alex finally cracks an eye open and groans, Maggie feels relief surge through her deep and hard.

J’onn seems pleased enough to see her awake with his own eyes, and he squeezes her arm and mumbles something about the doctor before leaving them alone.

The moment Alex’s eyes open again, the dam breaks within Maggie and all of her emotions come spilling out of her in one really ugly sob. She turns her back to them both and covers her mouth with both hands. The force of her crying actually makes her shoulders shake, and she’s not sure she’s ever cried like this before in her life, but her relief is staggering and it catches her completely off balance, and then she’s left feeling completely mortified that she just lost her shit in front of the other two.

“Maggie.”

She feels a hand grasping at her jacket, trying to turn her around, and she swipes at her eyes as she turns back to Alex. She can’t seem to stop her eyes from leaking, and her chin from wobbling, and her lips from twisting tying to keep it all in, because the last thing Alex needs is for Maggie to fall apart all over her.

“I’m sorry.” She reaches out to sweep Alex’s hair back from her forehead so she can press her lips against her skin that feels too warm. But the warmth under her lips settles something within her, and she feels like she can reach the edges of her frayed emotions and pull them back together again. “J’onn is getting the doctor. And probably Lucy.” She winces. “You might want to fall back asleep before she gets here.”

“What happened?” she croaks. She gazes up at Maggie so lovingly and reaches up to swipe her thumb under the Detective’s eye. Maggie catches her hand and presses her lips to each finger, and then her palm. She holds Alex’s hand in both of hers and presses it against her chest.

“You decided to take on an alien three times your size before your superhero sister could get there and help,” Kara grumbles pointedly, but she melts a little as she watches Alex and Maggie together, as usual. “Lucy is pretty mad at you.”

“She’ll get over it,” Alex brushes off. She stares up at Kara. “I’m fine.”

“You did hit your head pretty hard,” Maggie says softly, “and you sort of got your ass kicked.”

Alex nods gingerly, her face pinched with pain. “That’s about what it feels like.” She inhales a shallow breath and her eyes droop a little. “I’m so tired.”

“Sleep, sweetie,” Maggie coaxes, kissing her softly. “We’ll get you something for the pain, and take you home ASAP. Okay? Just close your eyes.”

Alex nods, blinking against the medicine that’s trying to knock her back out. She smiles reassuringly at Kara when their hands tangle on the other side of the bed. “Just for a few minutes.”

Maggie and Kara share a warm smile over her as J’onn, Lucy, and the doctor return.

 

When Alex opens her eyes again, she’s at home in her bed, and she breathes a sigh of relief because she _hates_ waking up in the DEO. Her head is pounding, but the pain isn’t nearly as sharp as it had been back at the DEO.

Then she hears her sister’s voice whisper-yelling. “Not the dog!”

“Kara,” Maggie sighs quietly, and Alex feels warmth bloom in her chest, because she can hear the love, the adoration, the warmth in the way Maggie sighs her little sister’s name. “I told you, the dog doesn’t die. I promise.”

“Why even switch weapons when you have the grenade launcher, though?” Lucy asks softly. “That damn crossbow is useless.”

“I know! But I only had 3 grenades left!” Maggie exclaims softly. “You do it, if you’re such a hot shot.”

“Speaking of shots,” Lucy says, “You didn’t get close to 5k. That’s the bet. Take a shot, Detective.”

There’s a soft clinking of glasses as the banter continues, and Alex lifts her head, finding herself curious about the goings-on in her living room. Her vision swims and her face pulses with pain, making her head drop back, and her eyes close, and a groan escape her lips.

The sound of plastic hitting the floor vaguely registers and then there are bodies on either side of her on the bed, and one hovering near the stairs.

“Alex,” Kara whispers.

Maggie takes a seat next to her, and Alex’s bleary eyes open and stare up at them both.

“You okay, babe?” Maggie asks softly. She turns, asking, “Can you grab her a glass of water?”

“Of course,” Lucy replies.

Alex finds she’s still bleary. “Swimmy,” she says, then frowns at her own stupid word.

The other two find it amusing, if their faces are any indication. “They gave you the good stuff.”

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks, suddenly practically sitting on top of her.

Alex inhales a deep breath, wincing as it tugs on her ribs a bit. “I’m okay.”

“Speaking of the good stuff,” Lucy says as she approaches from the kitchen, shaking an orange pill bottle and holding a glass of water in her other hand. “Time for your next dose.”

“I don’t want it,” Alex mumbles, setting pouting eyes on Maggie. “I hate this feeling.”

“I know you do,” Maggie murmurs, running a hand through Alex’s hair.

“Alex,” Kara sighs, looking from her sister to Maggie. “You need to take something. You need to stay on top of the pain.”

“Agreed,” Lucy says pointedly at Maggie. “Don’t let her Danvers-Pout her way out of this, Sawyer. You’re not doing her any favors.”

“Not that medicine.” Alex glances from her to Maggie, pleading silently with her eyes. “Please?”

Maggie nods and leans down to press her lips to Alex’s forehead. “You still have the stuff you gave me last week when I hurt my shoulder?”

“Medicine cabinet in the bathroom,” Alex tells her with a grateful smile.

Maggie nods and stands. “We’ll try a dose of that, but if the pain isn’t any better in an hour, we’ll go back to the swimmy meds. Got it, Danvers?”

“Hmm,” Alex hums, eyes already drooping again.

“So whipped,” Lucy singsongs from behind Kara. She grins at the glare Alex is trying to shoot her way, but she’s not in total control of her face at the moment. “Please stop making that face. You look like you’ve just had a stroke. And honestly, you’re both equally whipped. If it wasn’t so adorable, I’d be disgusted.”

“Love you, too, Luce,” Alex grumbles as she tries to sit up, but Kara steps forward to keep her from getting too far. “I want to get up.”

“Just hang on, Alex,” she says. “You have a head injury.”

“It’s just a broken nose,” Alex argues.

“And fingers, and cracked ribs,” Kara reminds her. “And a minor concussion.”

“A bit of whiplash, too, I think,” Lucy adds. “And stitches. You look terrible.”

“Gee, thanks,” Alex grumbles, but can’t help the way her lips quirk at the toothy grin Lucy is shooting her. She pushes up on one elbow, trying to ignore the way the world tilts.

“Just a second, Danvers,” Maggie says with an amused sigh as she comes back out of the bathroom. “Your sister is right. Just take these and relax a second. We’ll get you set up on the chaise in the living room so you can stretch out. Deal?”

Alex’s eyes narrow as she takes the glass and the pills. “Fine.”

“And I think you still look beautiful,” Maggie tells her softly with an adoring grin, carefully running a hand over Alex’s hair.

They both ignore the sounds of Lucy gagging behind them.

Kara stands, pressing a kiss to her head and heads towards the closet to grab a spare blanket and a few pillows. She makes a comfy looking nest on the chaise in the living room and once she’s done, Maggie and Kara each flank Alex and help her to her feet so she can rest comfortably on the couch.

Maggie takes the seat directly next to her, and Alex gets settled on her side facing Maggie. Lucy drops into the armchair and Kara takes the end of the couch.

“What are you guys playing?” Alex asks, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

Maggie shrugs. “Random zombie shooting game.”

Alex’s brow pinches as she glances up at Kara. “I thought you hate these games.”

“You get to have a dog,” Kara explains immediately, like she was waiting for Alex to mention that fact. “And Maggie has a zombie theory that there could still be humanity left inside zombies, but the hunger is too overwhelming, so you’re really doing them a favor by killing them. You’re keeping them from becoming murderers.”

“Oh, Maggie’s zombie theory?” Alex asks, a grin quirking her lips as she stares up at the woman beside her. She spares a glance at Lucy, who is biting both of her lips to keep from cracking up.

“And sometimes you get two dogs,” Kara says, grabbing the controller off the floor and handing it to Lucy. “Your turn, Luce.” She turns in her seat, leaned half back against Maggie’s other shoulder and feet pressed under Lucy’s thighs.

The sight of it makes Alex’s heart swell and thump almost painfully in her chest.

“Forget the dog,” Lucy mumbles as her eyes focus on the screen and she starts the level over again. “You get a grenade launcher. Knocks ‘em down ten at a time.”

“Make it 5K or you take a shot, Lane,” Maggie warns, nodding towards the coffee table where there’s a bottle of scotch and three shot glasses. There’s a bottle of something clear next to the scotch that Alex assumes came from the bar.

Maggie’s arm drapes over her, and suddenly there’s a hand rubbing warm circles on her back, and Alex feels like she could drift off again with the sounds of the three most important women in her life surrounding her.

But she holds on.

Because things had gotten a little touch-and-go today, and she was still there to fight another day. She wants to enjoy it while she can.

 


	2. Maggie-Swagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie picks Alex up from work, and Alex realizes how much swagger she has. I know it's short, but it's fluffy.

_Out front._

Alex smiles down at her phone, and still feels her heart stutter and her stomach swoop just at the prospect of seeing Maggie. It’s been months, but it’s still so right, so wonderful, so blissful that Alex still can’t help it.

She quickly changes in the locker room and makes her way down the main elevator, rather than head to the underground lot below the DEO. She waves goodnight to the night desk guard and pushes through the front door.

Maggie is parked out front, opting for her car since it’s supposed to rain later, and she’s leaned casually against the hood, aviators on, texting someone with a wry sort of half-dimpled smile. She’s dressed in Alex’s favorite black button down, black leather jacket, jeans and usual boots. There are two coffees on the hood behind her, and Alex nearly swoons at the sight of her.

Maggie glances up at the approaching footfalls and grins, stuffing her phone in her back pocket and pushing her shades up into her hair. The Dimples make an official appearance, and Alex feels her knees physically go weak at the sight.

As if she can sense the shift in Alex, Maggie smirks, turning to prop her hip against the car and cross her arms over her chest, tilting her head back enough that Alex can press their lips together.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

“God, you’ve got swagger,” Alex breathes before she can stop herself. Months ago she would have blushed furiously at her own bumbling eagerness, but she knows now what it does to Maggie when Maggie turns her on. She reaches out, grabbing the lapels of Maggie’s jacket to pull her close again, and presses a kiss to her lips. “You barely move a muscle, barely say a word and you have literally made me swoon.”

Maggie’s chin dips and she laughs it off, the way she usually does, but this time Alex doesn’t let her. She reaches out, presses two fingers under Maggie’s chin to meet her eyes.

“I mean it, Maggie,” she says softly, but seriously. “You’re so thoughtful. And you’re so sweet. And so, so beautiful. You made my knees weak just then.”

Maggie suddenly smirks and leans in close. “Do you know how often I ask myself what you’re doing with me? If anyone is making anyone swoon around here, Danvers, it’s you.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Alex’s hand falls to Maggie’s neck, fingers pressing gently at her nape, while her thumb trails over her jawline. “Agree to disagree, as usual.”

Maggie winks. “Your sister and Lucy are getting a table. Told them we’d be there in ten.”

“Hmm,” Alex hums as she leans forward to press Maggie back against the car to kiss her deeply, unhurriedly, nearly bending her backwards over the hood. “Can I convince you to be late?”

“Keep kissing me like that and I’m pretty sure you can convince me to do anything,” Maggie murmurs against her lips.

“Anything, hmm?”

Alex’s phone beeps in her pocket and she groans and pulls away enough to read the screen, smirking as she does. She holds it up for Maggie to read.

From: Kara

THEY WON’T SEAT US UNTIL YOU GET HERE. HURRY. I’M STARVING. POSSIBLY DYING.

Maggie laughs. “Hard to argue with a Kryptonian metabolism.”

“And a dramatic little sister,” Alex replies, rolling her eyes and pocketing her phone. She smirks when Maggie pulls the passenger door open for her and hands over a coffee as she gets in. “Thanks, love.”

Maggie winks. “Just making sure you’ve got your caffeine now. You’ll need the boost later.”

“Swagger,” Alex stresses again with a laugh.


	3. Alex & Lucy-Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lucy go to dinner when their respective SO's are otherwise occupied.

 

_Since your lady is out of town and mine is busy flying around town, wanna have dinner tonight?_

Alex is alone in the lab when the text comes through, so she’s sure no one sees the smile that Lucy’s text brings to her face.

Until Lucy comes walking in from who-knows-where, looking for all the world like the cat that got the damn canary.

“Aw, Danvers, I knew you loved me,” Lucy teases.

“Tell anyone that and I’ll bury you, and they’ll never find your body,” Alex grumbles as she stows her phone in her back pocket and goes back to her samples under the microscope.

“You really should try harder to get along with your future sister in law,” Lucy says. She grins when Alex’s gaze cuts to hers threateningly, and she drops down onto a stool at Alex’s lab bench across from her. “Your Agent Danvers face doesn’t scare me. It never did. It did turn me on once or twice.”

“Oh my God,” Alex groans. “If I say yes to dinner, will you please stop talking?”

Lucy’s eyebrow hikes and she smirks. “If you’d said yes to dinner last year when we were both single, things would be very different today.”

“So that’s a _no_ to shutting up,” Alex grumbles, shucking her lab coat for her leather coat. “Good to know.”

“You’re just so easy, Alex,” Lucy teases. She seems to reconsider. “Well, I guess not _that_ easy, or I probably would have banged you last year.”

“That definitely would not have happened,” Alex replies, rolling her eyes. Not that she doesn’t find Lucy attractive. Quite the opposite, in fact. But she knows how similar they are, and that much gunpowder and lead between two people would only be explosive in the worst of ways.

Potential sister-in-laws is much better.

And safer.

“Guess we’ll never know.” Lucy shrugs and manages to look equal parts wistful and flirty. “Besides, you know there’s only one Danvers sister that _really_ turns me on.”

“Please stop talking about being turned on,” Alex begs as they head out, a peal of Lucy’s laughter following them down the dark hallways of the DEO.

Lucy drives, and they end up at a dark bar that still allows cigar smoking and has an incredible selection of scotch. The clientele is mostly middle-aged white men in suits, all of whom stare after the two women as they’re lead to their table, and continue to stare long after they’ve been seated.

They’re seated at a table with low, comfortable leather chairs and Alex doesn’t even have to ask where Lucy found a place like this. It has General Lane written all over it. But Lucy orders them both two fingers of a brand she’s never heard of, and Alex finds herself intrigued.

If there’s one thing Lucy Lane knows, it’s a good scotch.

“When is Maggie back?” Lucy asks.

“Tomorrow,” Alex tells her, and she’s warmed down to her bones at the thought. It’s only been a few days apart, but Alex is counting down every moment until Maggie’s return.

“Being this happy really suits you, Alex,” Lucy tells her, watching her carefully with a fond smile.

“I’m certainly getting used to it,” Alex says quietly. She pulls her cell phone out to send a quick text to Maggie. _Thinking about you. I love you. xo_ She’s certain Lucy won’t so much as even tease her about it, not when she watched Lucy send something she assumes is similar to Kara as soon as they entered the bar.

They chat about mundane things like the weather and movies until their drinks arrive and the waitress disappears to give them some time with the menu.

“So, since my sex life is off the table-“

“Thank God,” Alex interrupts as she sips her drink. It’s dark and smooth and she lets the flavor play over her tongue for a moment before she swallows.

“Let’s talk about yours.”

Alex blinks at her. Lucy blinks back, looking expectant. And a little smug. Frankly, it’s Alex’s least favorite face of Lucy’s.

“Let’s not,” Alex counters with a shrug and a shake of her head. Her phone buzzes and she sees a reply text. _Miss you too, babe. I love you. xo_

“Oh come on, Alex,” Lucy begs, a hint of a feral grin in her expression. “You’re my best friend, and I kind of have some questions about Detective Dimples.”

“Well, I’ll start by telling you she hates it when you call her that,” Alex mumbles, though she’s warmed at the knowledge that Lucy referred to her as her best friend. Sure, it seems a little juvenile to be someone’s best friend, especially at their age, but she’s glad that the sentiment isn’t as one-sided as she sometimes thinks it is.

“No she doesn’t,” Lucy waves her off. “She just doesn’t want you and Kara to start calling her that. She loves me so I can get away with it.”

“Right,” Alex mumbles, her lips quirking into an amused smile, “It’s _you_ that she loves enough to get away with a strange nickname.”

“I have to know,” Lucy continues, as if Alex hadn’t said a word. Her chin drops to her hand and she stirs her drink absently with the other. “Who tops whom? Cause I get the feeling you’re probably the bottomest bottom to ever bottom, but when you put your Agent Danvers face on I can see you fucking the hell out of her.”

The waitress’s eyes get wide as she approaches the table and clearly catches the end of Lucy’s comments. “Should I come back?”

“Nope,” Lucy says with an innocent smile, allowing her lips to pop playfully on the ‘p’.

Alex hides her face in her hands until she orders, and once the waitress is gone, she glares at Lucy with all that she has.

Lucy points at her. “That’s exactly the face. Do you wear that face when you bang your wife, Danvers?”

“I’m _glaring_ at you,” Alex says, sounding bewildered all of a sudden.

“Yeah, but your eyes are twinkling, like you wanna punish me for being a bad girl,” Lucy notes as she sips her scotch, her expression even more smug than it was before, and Alex changes her mind. _This_ is Lucy’s most annoying face. “Damn that’s good.”

Alex rolls her eyes and remains silent, sipping her own drink – and she has to admit, Lucy knows her scotch.

“When _are_ you going to make her your wife?” Lucy asks conversationally, not at all sounding like she’s asking about the rest of Alex’s life.

Alex stares across the table at her, and she can’t quite tell if Lucy is just screwing with her, or if it’s a serious question. She studies the amber drink in her hand and decides to answer the question anyways. “You don’t think it’s too soon to think about?”

She’s actually been thinking about it a lot lately. Without even really meaning to. She catches herself thinking about what a platinum wedding band would look like on Maggie’s left hand, next to a diamond solitaire that she’s already sort of picked out. About a private ceremony – Maggie in a white dress with flowers in her hair, or a tailored suit similar to what she wore on valentines day - where only those closest to them are there to hear them promise forever to one another. About being Maggie’s forever, and Maggie being hers.

Not that she’d ever admit that to another living soul. Especially not the soul sitting across from her, looking at her like she can see the forever in her eyes anyways.

“For some people? Maybe. For you and Sawyer? No way,” Lucy says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You guys are so clearly meant to be. Soulmates if you will.”

“That’s a pretty romantic notion, Major,” Alex says, trying to tease, but only to cover how breathless she suddenly is.

She’s known Maggie was special since the moment they met. Kara’s told her dozens of times that she and Maggie are clearly meant to be, using the S word regularly, too. Maggie told her one night - long after hours of lovemaking, when they would stay up for hours to talk – about how she felt like Alex’s soul spoke to hers. That’s essentially the same thing, right?

How can she ignore the idea that even those closest to her have also clearly picked up on, despite the fact that she, never in her life, has even _entertained_ the idea of a soulmate.

What if Maggie _is_ her soulmate?

If she had to guess what having and loving your soulmate feels like, she would think Maggie is the one. Sure, they’ve had their challenges, but the ease and the depth at which they love each other has surprised them both. Surprisingly, the idea warms her in ways she never thought were possible. It fills her with happiness and warmth and a sense of optimism that she’s not sure she’s ever had.

She wonders how much of those feelings are the scotch.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out, Danvers,” Lucy teases again.

“You didn’t.” Alex snaps out of it and glares at her, taking another sip of her drink. “But you’re buying tonight. You’re exhausting.”

“Deal.” Lucy shrugs easily. But when she speaks again, she’s serious. “I didn’t just ask you to dinner to tease you, Alex,” she says softly, meeting dark eyes across the table when Alex scoffs. “And speaking of soulmates,” she says quietly, almost to herself, but the way Alex’s expression twitches means she heard it, too. She presses her lips together. “I know that Kara and I haven’t been together long. 6 months is nothing in the grand scheme of things. But I just wanted you to know how serious I am about her. I love her, and I think I could very easily spend the rest of my life loving her.”

Alex chokes on her drink, sputtering, her eyes are wide, and her mouth falls open. Lucy has to round the table to pound on her back. People are starting to stare when Alex finally gets it under control. “Lucy, are you-“

“I’m not asking for her hand, Danvers,” Lucy interjects with a smirk as she reclaims her seat. “Though, I didn’t think you’d react quite _that_ negatively to the idea.” There’s a flash of hurt in pretty green eyes before it vanishes. She hands Alex a napkin and points to a spot on her own chin, indicating where Alex missed some of her drink.

“Lucy, that’s not it at all,” Alex explains quickly, softening at the other woman’s expression. She wipes the remainder of her drink off her chin. “You sort of caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting you to segue from topping to soulmates to my sister.” She points across the table when Lucy’s mouth opens. “Don’t say it.”

Lucy sips her drink instead of making a joke that would probably make the eldest Danvers sister’s head explode. Instead she crosses one leg over the other and takes a deep breath. “I’ll be honest with you, Alex; I’ve asked her to move in with me.”

“Does she know you’re telling me?” Alex asks, surprised her sister hadn’t been the one to break the news to her.

“I asked her if I could be the one tell you,” Lucy says evenly. “I wanted to make sure that you know how serious I am. This isn’t some infatuation with a cape, or some crush on a girl with really great arms. I love her.”

“Lucy, I know how much you love her,” Alex says softly. “God, I know I tease you, but it’s only because I already think of you as a sister. You mean everything to her, so you mean everything to me, too.”

Lucy smiles, her head ducking, blinking away the mistiness in her eyes suddenly, because she certainly isn’t going to cry in this bar, where she knows she’s surrounded by too many of her father’s friends. “I’m pretty sure that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I’m happy for you,” Alex says softly.

Lucy smiles, warm and radiant and she reaches across the table for Alex’s hand. “Thanks, Alex.”

Alex smiles. “You’re gonna be a pain in my ass for the rest of my life, aren’t you?”

“Probably.”

“Good. Love you, Luce.”

“You too, Danvers.”


	4. Maggie-Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie calls her mom and has a few realizations about what really makes a family

Kara frowns when she enters the alien bar and finds the familiar form of her favorite detective sort of slumped over a table with a few shot glasses lined up before her. She knows Alex is still at the DEO, because she’d just left, and she finds it odd that Maggie would be drinking alone in the middle of the afternoon, so she makes her way over.

“Maggie?”

To her credit, Maggie doesn’t even flinch when Kara calls her name as she approaches from behind.

“Hi, Kara,” Maggie straightens up a bit and tries to make her smile reach her eyes, but Kara knows her well enough by now that she can see right through it.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, pointing to the chair across from Maggie, asking silently if she can sit.

Maggie nods and crosses her arms over the table. “Just unwinding. Kind of a rough afternoon.”

Kara holds up a finger to the bartender and turns her attention back to Maggie. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Maggie opens her mouth, prepared to blow it off, to tell Kara it’s nothing, because Maggie doesn't really make a habit of talking about herself, but something in the other woman’s eyes has her sighing.

But before she can say a word, the bartender arrives with a drink for Kara. Something clear, and based on the smell of it, will certainly get the superhero buzzed. Kara smiles and thanks her and sips her drink, closing both hands around it once it’s back on the table before her.

“I called my mom.”

Maggie’s not sure she’s ever seen Kara so still before. Her eyes are soft and concerned and the only movement she makes for the next several moments is to blink.

Because Kara knows the story. Kara knows how her parents kicked her out, and her mother had slapped her, and how they’d both called her horrible things as she packed anything that mattered to her in an empty pillow case before fleeing their house.

“I take it the conversation didn’t go well?”

Maggie scoffs and tips back her second shot, relishing the way it burns on the way down. She’s been numb for the last hour, since she hung up the phone, and the burn is a welcome one. She tips back the third in quick succession.

“She said I was no daughter of hers if I hadn’t changed my disgusting lifestyle.”

Silence hangs between them, thick and heavy, and Kara doesn’t really know what to say. Her heart breaks for her friend. She can’t imagine how she would feel if her parents, or Eliza and Jeremiah said such horrible, hurtful things to her.

“Does Alex know?” Kara asks softly. She stands from her seat and moves to the one next to Maggie; closer, but still not touching her.

“Not yet.” Maggie shakes her head. “I was so stupid. I thought that maybe after all these years she would have changed her mind about the way they treated me.”

“I’m so sorry, Maggie,” Kara tells her softly. She feels the ache deep for her friend. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” Maggie sighs. She takes her last shot and shrugs. “I guess it just sort of got me thinking about my life now, and I mean I know Alex and I- I just…if anything happened.” Her eyes fall back to the table and her shoulders slump and she blinks down at the empty glasses before her as her fingers trace absently over the worn wooden table. “I just don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened with Alex and me. It would be hard enough to lose her, but to lose you and Lucy, and James and Winn and J’onn? I guess I never really thought about how alone I was before. How alone I could be again.”

“Maggie,” Kara breathes and she slides an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “No matter what ever happens with you and Alex, you’re still going to be family. To me. To Lucy. To the guys, too. Especially J’onn. He already treats you and loves you like you’re his third Earth daughter. I promise.” Kara squeezes her gently. “Okay?”

A ghost of a smile quirks Maggie’s lips and she nods a little reluctantly.

“Can I call Alex and have her come down here to take you home?”

Maggie sucks in a shaky breath and nods, exhaling slowly, sort of proud that she hasn’t fallen apart completely in Kara’s presence.

That will come later.

Much later.

After Alex takes her home she can fall apart.

Maggie asks Kara to distract her while they wait for Alex, and Kara makes a valiant effort, but Maggie’s mind won’t still, and she’s hurting, and she’s honestly not trying very hard to be distracted.  But she loves Kara so much just for trying.

Alex arrives within ten minutes, still in her DEO uniform, and Maggie isn’t sure what Kara told her, but she looks worried the moment she pulls the door open. Eyes slightly wide, like she’s searching for someone to hurt. She softens visibly when she finds Maggie unharmed, nearly at the same table she’d found her at so many months ago, drinking to numb the day away.

Alex moves to her side instantly, her hand running across the leather covering Maggie’s shoulders, and she spares a quick, but warm smile for her sister. She leans close enough to Maggie to press a kiss to her hair. “Hi, love.”

Maggie’s breath hitches with the closeness and the term of endearment, and she’s never worked so hard to keep the frayed edges of her emotions together before. She can feel her throat burning to keep her tears inside, and it’s like Alex can see that deeply down into her because she makes quick work of getting her out of there.

“Thanks, Kara,” Alex says quietly. She drops a few bills on the table to cover Maggie’s drinks and slides an arm around her. “You ready to go home?”

Maggie nods. The alcohol has hit her by this point and she sways a little on her feet as she stands. Kara presses a kiss to her cheek and hugs her tightly before she and Alex head home.

As soon as the door is closed and locked behind them, Maggie drops to the couch and Alex retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge before she joins her. She doesn’t ask. She doesn’t push. She sits next to her, turned towards her with a leg tucked under her body, her support strong and silent beside her.

But the moment Alex touches her she cracks.

She sobs deep and heavy, clinging to Alex with both hands wrapped around her and fisted tightly in her jacket.

“I’m here, Maggie,” Alex whispers in her ear. She pulls Maggie’s body into her own and strokes her hair and her back, whispering quietly to her for several minutes as Maggie's body shudders against hers with the weight of her sobs. “Honey, what happened?”

“Alex-“ Maggie chokes out, but can only shake her head into Alex’s shoulder, so Alex pulls her close again, fine to wait it out.

“I’ve got you, love.”

Maggie’s eyes squeeze shut as tears leak from the corners of them and she holds desperately to Alex. It takes a few minutes, but once she finally cries it out, and once the emotional upheaval is complete, she feels silly for letting old wounds sting and hurt her so badly.

“Sorry, Danvers,” she mumbles, sniffling and trying to blow it all off as she pulls away, swiping desperately at her eyes. “Must be PMS-ing or something.”

“Don’t do that, Maggie,” Alex begs softly. She frowns and slides her fingers through long, dark hair. “Please don’t bury your feelings. Please tell me what happened.”

Maggie really doesn’t want to. She’s tired of the knot of tension in her stomach, and she’s tired of the tears, and the emotion. But Alex’s hands are soft, and her body is warm and she’s watching her so carefully, so lovingly and so earnestly that Maggie can’t resist.

“I called my mom.”

Alex’s reaction is immediate. Her mouth falls open, shoulders rising as she sucks in a breath, blinking rapidly like she’s working out the implications of the call, looking prepared to rage on Maggie’s behalf, but instead she sort of slumps and pulls Maggie’s body back into hers, warm and safe in her arms.

“It didn’t go well?”

Maggie shakes her head against Alex’s shoulder. “She asked if I was still under the same insane, disgusting delusion that I like girls. I told her I’m still a lesbian, and I’m pretty sure if she could have spit on me over the phone, she would have. I don’t know why I thought it would be different.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting your mom, Maggie,” Alex says softly. She tucks Maggie’s head under her chin and rubs both hands up and down Maggie’s back. “Even when they’re not their best, they’re still our moms, and we only get one.” She shakes her head and presses a kiss to Maggie’s hair. “I’m so sorry, love. It’s her loss. She has no idea how amazing her daughter is. How loving and thoughtful and beautiful. And I know it’s not the same as having your blood family, but you have me. And Kara and Lucy. And the boys. I promise, okay?” She reaches down to pull Maggie’s legs over her lap so they’re even closer and she holds Maggie tightly against her.

Maggie stills against her, and she can feel every breath against her side, and with her ear pressed to Alex’s chest she can hear every beat of her heart, lulling her into a peace she only feels when they’re together.  It's like Alex said the magic words to soothe the bite of the day.

“Thanks, Alex.”

Alex ducks to kiss her forehead and hold her gaze. “Always, Maggie.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

A few hours later there’s a knock at the door and when Alex swings it open, Kara and Lucy are there with Maggie’s favorite pizza and her favorite beer and they both hug her tightly. Winn and James bring board games, and J’onn shows up with some expensive scotch, and later when Maggie’s crammed on Alex’s too-small couch with the three women she loves most in the world, and the rest of their family, she knows Alex is right; that while they’re not the family she was born into, it doesn’t make them any less family to her, and she wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

 


	5. Maggie-Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a nightmare.  
> Turns out she's still dealing with the events of 2x19

Alex is a light sleeper.

She has been since Kara came to live with their family. At first, everything about Earth and her sudden powers would overwhelm Kara on a nearly daily basis. A thunderstorm, solar flares, fireworks, or even the bugs chirping too loudly outside her window would have Kara crawling into Alex’s bed, covering both ears and curling into Alex’s body. So, Alex became a very light sleeper because she was never sure when she’d get an armful of Kryptonian.

It tapered off as they grew up until Kara came out as Supergirl. Kara would come in through the window and crawl into bed with Alex after a particularly bad night, or when the things she’d seen as the city’s new superhero haunted her dreams, and Alex would curl her body around her sister’s and they’d both fall asleep, feeling just a bit safer, just a bit saner.

Then came Maggie.

Alex was certainly used to sharing a bed with another person, as Kara was not only her most common bed buddy, but also the most snuggly one she’d ever had. But when Maggie started spending the night, Kara’s visits tapered off, until one night Kara woke Alex.

_Kara is kneeling next to the bed so she can quietly wake and talk to her sister. Alex peels back the blankets, prepared to move to the living room or kitchen to pull Kara into her arms, but then Maggie shifts next to her._

_“Just get in, Kara,” Maggie mumbles sleepily against her pillow. She rolls over and pulls Alex back into her body, spooning her tightly, then reaches a hand out to pat the warm, empty space Alex’s body left behind._

_Alex and Kara exchange warm, loving smiles and Kara changes in a blink and crawls into bed, Alex’s arm slung over her waist, and Maggie’s hand grasping her bicep._

So Alex is a light sleeper.

So when Maggie wakes up at just after 4 a.m. one Sunday morning, gasping, a scream caught in her throat, sitting bolt upright, Alex wakes with her.

“Maggie?” she mumbles into the pillow, sliding her fingers across the sheets, but not quite touching her. “Love?”

Maggie flinches away regardless, and Alex rolls over to sit up beside her.

“Maggie, you’re okay,” she whispers. “It was just a dream, sweetheart.” Maggie seems cognizant enough to touch, so she finally reaches a hand out to press between Maggie’s shoulder blades over the damp t-shirt clinging to her body, but she frowns when Maggie still flinches under the touch. “It’s just me.”

Alex pulls her hand away and waits for Maggie to look at her, speaking quietly to her the entire time, murmuring soft nothings into the dark space between them, until Maggie’s eyes clear of the dream and she turns to look at Alex, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Alex?”

Suddenly Alex has an armful of the Detective she loves to much. She holds her and soothes her and continues to speak softly to her. “You’re okay, Maggie. It was just a dream.” Her hands weave through Maggie’s hair and run soothing circles across her back.

“Not me,” Maggie finally mumbles into her shoulder.

“What, love?” Alex asks. She pulls back to swipe gently under each of Maggie’s eyes as the last of her tears track silently down her face.

Maggie sucks in a shuddery breath and shakes her head, reaching out to put shaking hands on Alex, gently running the pads of her fingers over Alex’s throat to her pulse point, then flattening her palm against Alex’s chest to feel her heart beating against her hand.

“Cadmus,” She finally says, her voice breaking. “They had you. Not me. They didn’t hurt _me_ , Alex. They just made me watch. I tried to stop it. I tried to take your place.”

The thought makes Alex’s heart arrest. Cadmus capturing them both, and Maggie trading herself over for Alex. Being able to do nothing to stop Maggie’s pain.

Alex pulls her close again and strokes her hair and rubs her back. “I’m fine.” She’s not sure how long they stay that way, but she doesn’t move until she feels Maggie’s body finally relax, finally stop trembling, finally still under her hands.

“Maggie,” she says quietly as she pulls back, waiting for still-haunted dark eyes to meet hers. “I’m going to get you another t-shirt, okay? A dry one.”

Maggie nods, and Alex feels her eyes trailing her every move as she digs through a drawer to find another soft, worn shirt and helps Maggie out of the damp one she’s wearing and into the new, dry one.

“Come on,” she coaxes softly, getting them both settled between the blankets again, where she pulls Maggie into her arms. “You wanna tell me about it?” Maggie’s hand slips beneath her shirt, sliding over the curve of her hip where it finally stills.

A shudder runs through Maggie’s slight frame and she’s silent for so long that Alex thinks maybe she shouldn’t have asked.

“They put you in a damn water tank,” Maggie murmurs. “I know they had nothing to do with it, but they knew somehow…”

This time a shudder runs through Alex’s frame involuntarily just at the thought of it. How cold the water had been. How badly it hurt to pull that tracker out from under her skin. How hard it had been to breathe through her panic near the end. And how, for weeks, she hadn’t been able to even shower alone because the idea of getting wet in a tiny, confined space scared the absolute hell out of her. Maggie had either showered with her, or had been in the room with her every time.

And don’t even get her started on elevators. That one she’s still working through.

“I couldn’t stop it,” Maggie mumbles, her eyes still far away and her chin wobbling. “I couldn’t save you this time.”

“Shh,” Alex shushes quietly. Her mind is spinning and she’s fighting off the images in her mind that bring her back to that tank. Instead of feeling how cold her hands and feet had gotten, she shifts them both against Maggie’s skin, taking in the heat of her body. Instead of thinking about the smell of the chlorine in the water, she presses her nose against Maggie’s hair and inhales the scent of flowers. Instead of the feeling of creeping suffocation when the water surrounded her, she focuses on the way Maggie’s body feels against hers.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie whispers, and it makes Alex’s heart seize.

“Maggie, no,” Alex soothes, pulling her close again. “You saved me when it mattered. I’m here and I’m safe. We’re both safe.” They’re quiet for a few minutes, Alex rubbing her hands up and down Maggie’s back, wrapping her up tightly and pressing kisses to her hairline.

Maggie presses her ear against Alex’s chest, soothed by the steady beating of her heart and her body slackens with each moment that ticks by in Alex’s embrace.

“Sleep, love,” Alex whispers against her forehead. “I’m right here.”

Maggie exhales one more shuddering breath before her body slackens completely against Alex’s, and it’s only minutes later that she’s back to sleep, with Alex following quickly behind her.

 


	6. Sanvers & Superlane-Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend a rainy Saturday at Kara's

“Wow, did you two sleep at all last night?” Lucy asks as Maggie and Alex slide into a booth across from her and Kara, and both try to smooth the rain from their hair.

Alex smiles adoringly – if tiredly, at Maggie and reaches to curl a dark strand of hair back behind her ear, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple, making Maggie blush and swoon just a little.

Kara looks up from the pancakes she ordered the moment they arrived and frowns when she takes in the other two’s appearance. They look happy and in love as usual, but completely exhausted.

Before Kara can say anything, Lucy opens her mouth again, smirking. “Marathon sex?” she asks, making Kara’s nose scrunch rather adorably, and there’s a quiet  _ew_  from her that everyone else ignores.

Alex tries to smile. She really does, because she’s sure Maggie wants no part of the night before to be the topic of breakfast conversation, but Lucy sees right through it, and as usual, she’s like a dog with a bone.

“That’s not a sexathon face, Danvers,” Lucy says seriously, her own version of The Crinkle forming between her brows, pointing at Alex, who sighs and shrugs helplessly at Maggie.

“My face can’t lie to her,” Alex defends softly, making Maggie smile tiredly at her and lean over to press a kiss to her cheek.

“What’s wrong?” The way Lucy’s jaw sets and her shoulders square, her fingers slowly curling around her butter knife like she’s ready to go on the offensive against anyone that might have hurt her girls makes Alex’s heart balloon.

She adores Lucy Lane.

“Long night,” Maggie tries to offer by way of explanation.

“Work? Or…” Her narrowed eyes disappear and she lets the knife fall back to the table, but keeps her fingers resting over it. Just in case.

Maggie and Alex exchange a quick glance, both knowing that once Lucy Lane sinks her teeth into something, she rarely lets it go.

“No. Not work.”

The waitress arrives to take their orders, so Maggie is spared another few moments to decide how she wants to handle Lucy. Once the waitress disappears, Lucy is watching her with an expectant expression, clearly not in the mood to let anything go this morning.

She’s clearly in the mood to cut a bitch for keeping her friends up all night.

Granted, all she has handy is a butter knife, so she’s not sure how effective she’ll be, but she’ll do  _some_  damage on Maggie’s behalf regardless.

Maggie finally sighs, because it’s probably better to get this over with, because she knows Lucy will never back down and she’s honestly too tired to try to fight her on it.

“It’s really not a big deal. I just-I’ve had some nightmares recently.” Maggie frowns. “Really vivid, and sort of awful.”

“Alex almost drowning?” Lucy asks knowingly, causing the two across from her to look shocked, and that’s all the answer she needs. She softens – all the fight seeping out of her instantly, and she shrugs. “I still have nightmares about it. Kara does, too. Nothing to be embarrassed about, Sawyer.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Maggie argues immediately, smiling her thanks up at the waitress as she appears with their coffees. She mentally curses herself for liking black coffee, because she doesn’t have anything to do with her hands to distract herself from this conversation. She settles for wrapping them around the mug to keep them from shaking. She smiles at Alex when she feels her hand squeezing her knee and then there’s an arm draped across her shoulders, and Alex leans towards her and presses a kiss to her temple.

“Why don’t we skip the afternoon training session and go back to my place instead?” Kara suggests. She adjusts her glasses, and her eyes brighten as her thought process continues. “We can watch movies and order take out, or play games, or just hang out.”

Alex practically sags with relief, because as much as she loves training, especially the specialized training that the four of them have been working on nearly every weekend, she really just wants to snuggle Maggie on the couch under a blanket. She notices Maggie slump sort of similarly, and that’s all the answer she needs.

“That sounds great, Kara,” Alex tells her. They glance at Lucy for her agreement, and she nods immediately.

“Sounds good,” she says with a grin as she sips her coffee. “I could stand to pass on putting Danvers on her back.”

Maggie snorts. “I think the only Danvers you put on her back is sitting next to you, Lane.”

This makes Lucy’s smirk grow wider, and they both ignore the chorus of indignant  _hey!’s_  from the other two at the table. “Oh really, Detective?”

“Absolutely,” Maggie replies.

Lucy hums. “We’ll see about that next weekend when we resume. But we’re putting money on it.”

“Oh hell yeah we are,” Maggie agrees.

Alex and Kara exchange a grin, and they continue to chat about this and that until their food arrives.

The minute that Kara shuts the door behind them an hour later, the bottom falls out of the sky. Kara makes sure all the windows are closed but one, because she knows Alex has always been soothed by the sounds of the rain.  And given Alex's aversion to water in general these days, Kara will take any small victory she can.

“So, do we want pizza or maybe Chinese? Oh! I could go to the food truck in Chicago you guys like so much.”

“Babe, we just had breakfast,” Lucy reminds her with an adoring grin.

Alex rolls her eyes and toes off her boots, shucking her coat on her way to the couch. She collapses with a sigh and settles back against the cushions. Maggie joins her a moment later and tucks into her side, warm and soft and Alex hugs her close and drapes the blanket behind them over their legs. She feels Maggie sigh heavily and slump rather bonelessly against her and she presses kisses to her hair and her neck and her cheek, making Maggie giggle softly and settle back into her arms further.

Kara busies herself with putting on a movie and getting herself and Lucy settled on a bed of blankets and pillows on the other side of the coffee table once she’s shoved the armchairs out of the way. She sets out snacks, knowing full well that she will be the only one to touch them for a few hours at least, and shuts the lights off, closing some of the blinds too.

It’s dark and quiet and cool, and they’re all snuggled under the blankets as the opening credits roll, Maggie settled comfortably in Alex’s arms, and Alex wonders how long it’s going to take either of them to fall asleep.

A few hours later, Alex is sound asleep sprawled out lengthwise on the couch with Maggie settled comfortably between her body and the cushions, and when Kara glances up at them she notices the detective barely able to keep her eyes open, but she seems to be trying to, her ear pressed against Alex’s chest.

Lucy is passed out against her, but Kara lifts her head enough to get Maggie’s attention. “She’s not going to disappear if you fall asleep.”

“I know,” Maggie replies softly after a moment. “But if I’m awake, I can hear her heart beat and I know she’s okay.”

“Nothing is going to happen to her,” Kara says. “Not with both of us around. You should nap.”

Maggie nods and seems to take the words to heart, because it’s not two minutes later that she’s practically snoring, and it makes Kara grin to have her three favorite people sound asleep around her, and it’s not long before she follows them into dream land.


	7. Lucy-leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy leaves to help her father.

Alex and Maggie are enjoying breakfast at Noonan’s one morning - Alex stealing glances at Maggie over the newspaper as she sips her coffee, and Maggie grinning bashfully every time she does it - when Kara comes in and drops into a chair unceremoniously, and almost recklessly enough to break it into tiny bits, and it makes the other two stare at her, waiting for an explanation for the extra grumpy attitude.

“Kara?”

Kara glances up at her sister, her anger giving way to frustration and it makes a few tears leak from her eyes. Alex panics and leans over, reaching to pull Kara into her arms, but Kara pushes her away gently.

“Lucy’s leaving.”

Alex and Maggie exchange a wide-eyed look, and Maggie watches Alex’s stunned expression morph into something rather murderous.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Alex spits, slamming her hand on the table making the silverware jingle and several people glance their way.

“Alex-“

“I’ll kill her,” Alex interrupts Maggie, eyes narrowing as she appears to be working out a plan to murder Lucy Lane. Unconsciously her fingers wrap themselves around the knife sitting next to her discarded coffee spoon.

“Alex,” Maggie soothes softly, glancing around before eyeing her girlfriend again. She reaches out to place her hand carefully over Alex’s holding the silverware. “People are staring, calm down.”

Alex doesn’t spare her a glance, her focus on her sister. “She _just_ asked you to move in with her. She took me to dinner to explain how serious she was! I can’t believe she would leave you after all that!”

“She’s not leaving _me_. She’s going to help her father overseas,” Kara explains dramatically with a sigh, reaching out to easily pry the knife from Alex’s fingers. “She’s leaving in two weeks and she’ll be gone for two _months_ , Alex!”

All the fight immediately seeps from Alex and she stares at her sister with an unamused glare, which Kara shrinks back from. Maggie always finds it sort of funny that the impenetrable Supergirl shrinks back from anything at all, but she’s been on that end of Alex’s glare, and so she understands.

“Maybe don’t bury the lead next time?” Maggie suggests, cutting Alex off when she opens her mouth to presumably give Kara a piece of her mind.

“I didn’t!” Kara exclaims. “She _is_ leaving. But she’ll be back.”

“Next time start with that,” Alex says, still glaring, but some of the heat has gone out of it.

“Two _months_ , Alex,” Kara stresses, giving her sister the almighty puppy dog eyes.

Alex heaves a sigh, rolling her eyes and giving in to the pouty superhero and letting her anger go, which makes Kara smile a little smugly, and Maggie bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“I don’t get it,” Maggie says, still biting back her grin, which Alex notices and shoots her a narrowed-eyed look over the table. “Can’t you just fly around the world and go see her?”

Kara sighs. “ _She_ won’t even know where she’s going until she’s going. And her mission is classified, so she can’t tell me where it is once she gets there. It’s all very hush-hush. And top secret. And annoying.”

Alex softens, because if she had to imagine two months without Maggie she would be in the same boat as Kara. She opens her mouth to tell her sister that she and Maggie will keep her company, that she can hang out with them any time, but Maggie beats her to it.

And, as usual, it makes her melt.

“Well, you’ve got us in the meantime, Kara,” Maggie tells her quietly, sincerely. “Any time; day or night. I swear. Okay? I know it’s not the same, but you won’t be alone, or lonely while she’s gone.”

Alex swears that Kara even swoons a little, and turns bright eyes her way. “Thanks, Maggie. That’s really sweet. And I’ll definitely take you up on it.”

 

So, two weeks later they find themselves at the airport to drop Lucy off, and Kara is a mess. Alex keeps swallowing back her own tears because she really hates to see Lucy go, and Kara is pretty devastated, which only makes it worse.

“Sweetheart, it’s only two months,” Lucy says softly, tangling one hand into Kara’s hair to pull their foreheads together. “I’ll be back before you know it. You’ll barely know I’m gone.”

A few more tears escape Kara’s eyes as she nods against Lucy’s forehead and tries to get her emotions under control. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Alex’s heart aches, because she knows Lucy is trying so hard to keep it together for Kara, and they’re all about to fall apart. Maggie’s hand tangles with hers and she presses close to Alex, her head dropping to Alex’s shoulder, free hand wrapped around the crook of Alex’s elbow, keeping them shoulder to shoulder as they watch the pair try to say goodbye.

“Breathe, baby,” Lucy whispers when Kara hiccups trying to keep her tears in, and she presses Kara’s palm to her chest, urging Kara to mimic her, which she does. Slowly, in and out.

Lucy checks her watch and frowns. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I have to go or I’ll miss my flight.” She leans forward to press a kiss to Kara’s lips, then pulls away to look at the other two watching them. She reaches for Maggie first.

“Take care of our girls, Sawyer,” she whispers, not trusting her voice.

Maggie squeezes her tightly, one rogue tear finally slipping out of her eye. “You know it, Major. You take care over there. Come back safe.”

Lucy leans back and presses her palm to Maggie’s cheek. “Always.” She watches as Kara leans into Maggie’s side as she reaches for Alex.

“Please be safe, Luce,” Alex says softly, hugging her tightly. Her throat burns with her unshed tears, and she thinks she might actually get away with not crying, until she catches sight of Maggie gently swiping Kara’s tears away, and she loses it.

A hiccupping sort of sob escapes her and she squeezes her eyes shut so she doesn’t have to see the way Maggie and Kara are looking at her. Instead she bites her lip and pulls away from Lucy, who has let a few tears slip as well.

Kara immediately launches herself into Lucy’s arms, nearly throwing the shorter woman off balance. Maggie tucks into Alex’s side and they try to give the two of them a minute of privacy.

Finally Kara releases Lucy, who gives them all one last wave and blows them a kiss, and then Kara is suddenly tucked between Alex and Maggie, who both wrap an arm around her as Lucy departs, taking a few slow steps backwards, eyes on her girls. As she finally turns, Kara lets out a shaky sigh, clearly trying to hold it together.

None of them says a word until Lucy is out of sight, and Maggie squeezes Kara’s shoulder and holds her a little closer. “She’ll be back before we know it.”

“She will, Kara,” Alex agrees softly.

Kara just nods and turns so Alex can pull her into a hug. Maggie watches them with a fond smile until Kara suddenly pulls from Alex’s arms and turns to throw herself into Maggie’s arms for a long hug.

Maggie catches Alex’s eye over Kara’s shoulder and they share a warm smile, and Kara releases Maggie enough that they can walk arm in arm back to Maggie’s car in the parking deck.

They arrive at Alex’s, and Kara immediately spots a huge bouquet of flowers on the counter. She looks to Alex, who cocks her head towards them, inviting her to check them out. The card is addressed to Kara, written in Lucy’s looping cursive, and the note brings a fresh wave of tears to glisten on Kara’s eyelashes, but she’s smiling and tucking the note away in her bag.

Alex and Maggie order all of Kara’s favorites and que up all her happy go-to’s on Netflix, and within a few hours, Kara seems somber, but she’s cracked a few grins, and Alex knows that she’ll be okay.

It’s late when Kara reenters Alex’s apartment from the hall where she’d taken Lucy’s call during her layover, her eyes red-rimmed and swollen, and she snuggles into the couch between her big sisters, who both immediately wrap arms around her and drape blankets over her legs.

She knows it’s not ideal without Lucy, but she also knows that with the two next to her, the next few months won’t be quite so painful.


	8. Maggie-Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie surprises Alex after a long, horrible day...smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes are all mine...

Alex just had the worst day.

Cadmus gave them the slip for what felt like the hundredth time and Alex swears if she doesn’t get to punch Lilian Luthor in the face very soon she’s going to lose her mind. Then Kara got hurt and had to spend the afternoon under a sun lamp with Alex worrying about her, which caused her to forget about some samples she’d been testing in the lab, and they were completely ruined. The bright spot of the day had been a visit from Maggie with coffee (for her) and donuts (for Kara), which she promptly spilled all over herself and nearly ended up in tears because of her frustrations over the day.

She’s shivering as she trudges up the last few steps – boots squishing with each step because she’d gotten absolutely poured on as she drove her bike home - and she sighs with relief when she sees her apartment door because she’s about two hours later than she wanted to be, and all she wants is a shower and a drink and her bed.

But then she opens the door.

One of the things she has always loved about her apartment is the lighting. She can create just about any mood in about ten seconds. Bright and cheerful (for when Eliza is visiting), quiet and comfortable (after a long day), stunningly romantic (once Maggie came into her life), and she’s found (since Maggie) that the romance knob can be turned up a few notches when the fireplace is running.

And right now? The romance lighting is set to 10. The fireplace is on, and so are a few carefully selected sconces that bathe the apartment in a soft, dim light, and there are several candles spread around the room, further setting the mood and delicately lighting the figure fast asleep on the couch.

Alex’s breathing hitches because Maggie is sound asleep sprawled across the couch, and she’s dressed in nothing but what looks like some very lacy underwear and an old flannel of Alex’s. Her hair falls in dark waves around her face and she has a pillow pulled to her chest as she sleeps.

She paints such a stunning picture that Alex is unable to do anything but stare down at her for a stretch of moments. She’s hit with a wave of emotion, because Maggie - sweet, sweet, caring, gentle Maggie has been so careful, so considerate, so wonderful with her over the last several months that she isn’t sure what she did to deserve someone so special, so kind, and especially right now, someone so gorgeous – is sound asleep after clearly wanting to surprise her.

Her fingers literally twitch to reach out to Maggie, to touch her and to hold her, but she’s freezing and dripping and dying for a hot shower, so she heads for the bathroom first.

Ten minutes later she gets her wish. She sits gingerly on the edge of the couch next to Maggie’s hip, and for a few moments all she can do is stare at her. Her eyes glide over the curve of her brow, relaxed in her sleep, over the slope of her nose and the bow of her lips, down the column of her throat, and her breathing hitches as her eyes skirt over the lace peeking out from under the flannel.

Her fingers find Maggie’s cheek, sliding across smooth skin and through her hair, down to her jaw, letting her thumb swipe carefully across the skin of Maggie’s cheekbone as her fingers press gently against the nape of Maggie’s neck.

Maggie stirs under the touch and she rouses quietly, slowly, one eye peeking open, then the other, catching sight of Alex next to her, and a slow, deeply dimpled smile breaks out on her face. She inhales slowly and shifts closer to Alex.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Alex feels her body instantly react to the timbre of Maggie’s voice and her fingers trail back down Maggie’s neck and they grip the edges of the flannel. “I like your outfit, Sawyer.”

Maggie’s grin deepens and she rolls so she’s on her back, dropping the pillow and putting the entire outfit on display. “I wanted to surprise you.” She makes a show of lifting her arms above her head and stretching, smirking at Alex’s reaction.

Alex’s brain completely short-circuits. She can’t form words as she stares down at the downright sinful display of skin, tastefully but teasingly encased in black lace, and the way Maggie’s muscles twitch beneath her skin. Her eyes find Maggie’s watching her with an amused grin.

“You’re beautiful,” Alex breathes. It’s only two words, but her tone is downright reverent and even though Maggie has always been all leather and swagger with her past girlfriends, she feels like Alex is the first one to see past that. To see her softness.

Maggie’s hands fist in Alex’s shirt and pull her close, one loosening to slide into Alex’s hair to urge her face closer. Maggie presses their lips together slowly, softly at first, but the heat between them builds quickly and Alex is suddenly gasping against her lips.

“Come here,” Maggie pulls back long enough to whisper, and she reaches for Alex and pulls her down on top of her, hips opening to cradle Alex’s, and Alex settles on top of her comfortably. Her lips dust over Maggie’s eyelids, her forehead, her nose, cheeks and then her nose nudges her chin aside so she can press a series of long, hot, unhurried kisses to her neck.

They stay like that for several minutes, exchanging kisses and holding each other close. Maggie slides one of her hands up the back of Alex’s shirt, and pulls back enough to press their foreheads together, the fingers of her other hand tracing over Alex’s cheeks, staring up at her like she still can’t quite believe that Alex is hers.

Alex reads the emotion in her face and smiles down at her. “Hi.” Her lips press softly to the tip of Maggie’s nose, making her grin, and she presses their lips together.

“I love you,” Maggie replies softly, her voice full of emotion.

Alex swallows the surge of emotion that still comes with hearing Maggie say those words to her, and she kisses her again.

Maggie pulls back, eyes closed and a soft dimpled smile playing over her lips. She presses the flat of her palm against Alex’s chest to push her back. “Sit up for me, babe.”

Alex’s eyes narrow a little, her lips tugging against a smile, but she does as Maggie asks and sits up and against the back of the couch. A moment later she has a lap full of her favorite detective, who runs a hand through her own hair slowly, and watching the way Maggie’s skin leaps over her impressive muscles is a thing of beauty. Both of Maggie’s arms go over her shoulders and she slowly rolls her body against Alex’s.

Alex’s hands slide around her waist, and up her back, pulling Maggie’s body impossibly close. Her lips press against Maggie’s chest, her tongue sliding over her collarbones and up her neck.

Maggie’s hands flatten against her chest as she chases Alex’s lips, finally connecting to press her tongue heavily into Alex’s mouth and she lets her palms slide down Alex’s front and fist in the edges of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, leaving Alex in nothing but a pair of panties.

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s body, under her thighs and picks her up carefully, making Maggie hum appreciatively, and Alex carries her to the bed and deposits her slowly, gently.

Maggie moves so she’s lying along the right side of the bed on her side, one hand propping up her head, her eyes bright and shining, even in the low light of the apartment.

Her eyes trail Alex’s every move as she moves to shut off all the lights in the apartment except the fireplace and the candles, leaving them in an even softer, more romantic glow.

Maggie holds a hand out to her, and Alex makes her way to her side slowly, drinking in the sight of Maggie in nothing but lingerie and a flannel lying in her bed. It’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen and she feels her knees buckle a little as she takes the steps leading up to her bed.

Maggie presses up to her knees as Alex reaches the edge of the bed, and Alex gently cradles her face between her palms and kisses her sweetly, softly.

“I love you,” she whispers.

Maggie blinks back the tears she feels shining in her eyes and slides her hands around Alex’s body.

They exchange slow kisses, but as usual it doesn’t last and the heat between them is back. Maggie pulls back and takes Alex’s hand, guiding her down onto the bed, propped up against the headboard. She reaches forward, running her fingers up Alex’s legs, teasing over her shins, tickling the backs of her knees and running her hands over smooth thighs until she grips the last scrap of fabric covering Alex’s body. She removes the panties agonizingly slow, letting her fingers and lips trace the skin as the fabric is removed, and she tosses them aside.

Maggie presses one knee into the bed and swings her other leg over Alex’s, straddling her comfortably. Alex slides one hand around her body, splaying her hand against Maggie’s back, feeling the way the muscles twitch under her touch as Maggie arches into her.

Alex lets her other hand trail teasingly up Maggie’s torso, the backs of her fingers gliding feather-light over the planes of her stomach and over the lace covering her breast. She palms her breast gently and kneads slowly, eliciting a soft groan as Maggie’s head falls back. Alex takes the opportunity to press her lips and tongue against the exposed column of her throat. Teasing along her collarbones and her neck until her nose traces a very sensitive spot just under her left ear, which she presses a slow kiss to before swiping her tongue across the area gently.

Maggie’s moan is deeper now and she lets her hips roll slowly against Alex’s body, and it makes Alex moan to feel Maggie’s body move under her hands and mouth. Her fingers drop to press teasingly over Maggie’s clit through the lace of her panties, making Maggie moan louder and her hips rock faster.

Alex’s fingers hook into the front of her panties and she snaps them softly, playfully. “These are very hot, Detective, but very cumbersome.”

“Oh really?” Maggie says, a playful smirk on her face. “So sorry, Danvers.” She slides off Alex’s lap, and her hands fist in either side of the flannel, ready to pull if off her body.

“No!” Alex exclaims, reaching out to halt Maggie’s movements. Her face flushes. “Please keep that on.”

Maggie’s smirk deepens, eyes shining deviously, and her hands fall away from the edges of the shirt. “Okay, Danvers. What stays and what goes?”

Alex feels her face burn even hotter, and she swallows her nerves. Maggie wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t want her to answer. Right?

“Panties off,” Alex finally says, ignoring the way her face burns. “Shirt and bra stay on.”

Maggie’s eyes darken somehow, and she makes a slow show of hooking her fingers in the waistband of the lace and sliding it slowly down her legs, kicking it away once it’s pooled at her feet.

She stands basking in Alex’s gaze for a moment before she situates herself back on Alex’s lap. Alex’s hands slide slowly up her legs, teasing over her knees and tracing absent patterns across her thighs, then one slides around to the small of Maggie’s back as the other dips lower, fingertips teasing over wet heat. She gathers some of Maggie’s wetness and lightly teases over her clit, making Maggie suck in a shuddering breath and bite her lip, head tipping back as her eyes close.

“You’re so wet already, love,” Alex whispers against her throat before Maggie dips her head and presses their foreheads together. Her free hand slides around Maggie’s back to unhook the bra, but slides over nothing but smooth lace.

“In the front,” Maggie says, hissing and eyes closing as Alex’s fingers roll over her clit again.

Alex keeps up the gentle pressure with one hand as she locates the clasp at the front of the bra, and she deftly slides it open and pushes the lace to either side, palming one breast and then the other.

Maggie presses her teeth into her bottom lip, arms sliding around Alex’s neck as her hips begin to roll against the slow rhythm that Alex sets.

The gentle pressure of Alex’s fingers isn’t nearly enough and Maggie makes a soft whining sound in the back of her throat when she tries to grind down only to have the fingers teasing her back off their pressure.

“Alex,” Maggie murmurs, voice teetering on begging. “Please.”

“Please what, Sawyer?” Alex replies, her mouth pressing teasingly against Maggie’s pulse point, alternating between kisses and long swipes of her tongue.  She noses the line of Maggie's jaw, pressing her lips to the very sensitive spot just below her ear.

Maggie pulls back to look her in the eye. “Please fuck me.”

Alex almost makes her beg for it.

Almost.

But Maggie looks so desperate, and so fucking hot, and she clearly went to the trouble to set this up for Alex, so Alex slides a hand through Maggie’s hair to the nape of her neck, pulling her in to press their lips together, the kiss rapidly devolving into nothing but tongues and teeth before Alex gently slips two fingers into Maggie, making her moan.

Her palm flattens against Maggie’s clit and Maggie’s body moves against her hand instantly. Maggie slides one hand over Alex’s shoulder and the other slides down her body as her hips roll with each thrust of Alex’s fingers.

Alex wraps her other arm around Maggie’s body, pulling her closer, dipping her head to pull a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it and biting down gently, smirking when the action elicits a deep moan. She lavishes the same attention to the other breast until the cant of Maggie’s hips begins to go uneven.

Maggie’s fingers fist in her hair and guide her head back gently to press their mouths together. Their tongues press together hot and heavy and Alex swallows Maggie’s moan as she finally comes apart against her fingers.

Their foreheads press together and Alex watches Maggie’s face as she chases the last of the aftershocks that roll through her body, and she finally stills against Alex’s body.

“Fuck,” Maggie groans, brows furrowing, and biting her bottom lip as one final aftershock makes her twitch. “You’re amazing, babe.”

Her eyes finally open and lock onto Alex’s, who smirks at her. “Ready?”

“Mmm.” Maggie nods, and Alex pulls out of her slowly. “That wasn’t exactly how I planned the night going,” she tells Alex softly, pressing a kiss to her lips. Then she grins, flashing both dimples. “Not that I’m complaining.”

One slim brow rises in question, and Alex tries not to melt at the sight of those dimples. “I’m not sure how else the night would have gone with you dressed like that, Sawyer. Did you think I’d take you out to dinner first?”

Maggie giggles, which makes Alex grin beautifully and press a lingering kiss to the side of Maggie’s neck. She traces her nose feather-light over the skin below Maggie’s ear, unable to stop her lips from teasing the soft skin there.

“I just meant I know you had a rough day and wanted to make _you_ feel better.”

“Oh trust me,” Alex says as she leans back, making a show of looking her up and down, hair sex-tousled and looking slightly debauched with her clothing askew. “You certainly made me feel better.”

“Yeah?” Maggie asks, her voice suddenly dropping low and sexy.

Alex’s breathing hitches and the slightest blush settles over her skin as her body physically reacts to Maggie’s voice. She should be embarrassed about the reaction, but she finds she sort of preens under Maggie’s appreciative stare.

“Yeah,” Alex whispers, not entirely trusting her voice.

Maggie smirks and she leans in close, pressing a series of slow kisses across Alex’s jaw, allowing the tip of her nose to trace the shell of Alex’s ear, where she whispers. “What are you in the mood for, Danvers?”

Rather than answer, Alex spreads her legs apart and tips forward, pressing Maggie carefully back into the mattress, and then settles over her. She takes a moment to gaze down at the woman below her, eyes still managing to shine even in the low light surrounding them. Alex presses kisses to Maggie’s lips, then a series of slow kisses to her chin, cheeks, eyelids, and then nuzzles her face into the crook of Maggie’s neck, sighing happily when Maggie’s arms circle her and pull her as close as humanly possible.

“Mmm. I love you, Maggie.”

Maggie hums softly, somehow hugging her tighter. “I love you too, babe.”

Alex pulls away and gazes down at Maggie for a moment before she pushes up to her knees, sliding one of her legs over Maggie’s and situating herself so when she lowers back down her clit presses directly into Maggie’s, making them both moan.

Maggie hisses, eyes closing as Alex’s hips begin to move, and her hands slide up Alex’s legs to grasp at her hips, urging them on.

Alex leans back onto one hand to get a little more leverage as her other hand wanders freely over Maggie’s skin. It skates up one of Maggie’s legs, across her belly and down her other leg. It teases up her obliques to palm one breast and then the other.

“Mmm, Maggie?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Alex hesitates, still not completely comfortable asking for what she wants in bed.

Maggie’s hips still, and she gently squeezes Alex’s knee. “Tell me, Danvers.”

“I want your mouth on me,” Alex says before she loses her nerve.

“Yeah?” Maggie asks softly, lips turning into a wicked smirk, waiting for Alex to nod, and she pushes up to her elbows, reaching a hand out to Alex’s chest, guiding her backwards slowly. “Hmm.” Once Alex is reclined against the pillows, Maggie traces her lips and tongue across the beautiful planes of Alex’s body. Across her sternum, over each breast, down her belly, letting her hair tease softly across Alex’s skin as she goes. She grins against Alex’s navel as Alex’s body rolls into hers, and presses a kiss there for good measure.

Finally Alex tires of the teasing and gently tangles her hand in Maggie’s hair at the nape of her neck. “Please, Maggie,” she begs softly.

Maggie wastes no time settling between Alex’s thighs and she presses her mouth against Alex’s heat, making her moan and her hips roll. Both hands tangle in Maggie’s hair, fisting tightly and guiding Maggie’s mouth where she needs it most.

Maggie presses a hand gently across Alex’s hips to keep her in place as she flattens her tongue and swipes in broad strokes up Alex’s pussy, teasingly circling her clit with each swipe. She draws the tip of her tongue around her clit a few times as she carefully presses two fingers into Alex, knowing it won’t take much to drive her over the edge.

Alex moans and again tangles her hands in Maggie’s hair a bit tighter, just on the border of being painful, but it only spurs Maggie on. “Right there, Maggie. Mmm.”

Maggie lets her fingers pump faster as she begins spelling out the alphabet with her tongue and it’s not long before Alex’s hips start to cant unevenly. Her heels press into the bed and her thighs close around Maggie’s head, and her back bows off the bed before she moans out her release.

Maggie gently works her through the aftershocks and she pulls out gently once Alex’s body stills.

“Hmm,” Maggie hums as she collapses next to Alex against the pillows, leaning over to press her lips against Alex’s shoulder.

Alex shifts so she’s curled into Maggie’s side. “Best surprise ever,” she murmurs, lips pressed against Maggie’s neck.

Maggie starts to laugh, making Alex laugh, and she leans down enough to pull the blankets over them both.

“Best night ever,” Alex amends after a quiet, thoughtful moment as her eyes trail over Maggie, who sits up long enough to pull off her remaining clothes and snuggle in next to Alex.

“I love you, Alex,” Maggie says softly.

“I love you, too.”


	9. Kara-Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar flares have Kara's powers acting wonky, and she misses Lucy like crazy, so Alex and Maggie big-sister her for a night.  
> Just a little fluff for the weekend!

Alex grips the bottle in her hand, leaning heavily against the balcony railing as she stares up at the fading daylight. She stands upright, turns like she’s going to start pacing, but spins the bottle in her hands before turning and dropping back to lean against the railing again.

She’s antsy.

The solar flares have been a little crazy all afternoon, and she knows how much they mess with Kara’s powers, but she hasn’t been able to get her sister on the phone all day, with the storms knocking out much of the city’s cell service.

Alex frowns thinking about how Kara’s been having such a tough time lately with Lucy being overseas, and now these storms must have her tied up in knots.

The door behind her slides open and a warm hand runs up her back, scratching lightly as it goes. Her head turns and she finds Maggie leaning into her, a beer of her own held in her other hand, hair hanging in damp waves and looking effortlessly beautiful. She’s absolutely breathtaking in the fading pink and orange hues the sun leaves behind in the sky, and Alex finds herself asking what she did to deserve such an amazing woman.

“Hi.”

Maggie bumps their shoulders together lightly. “Still haven’t heard from her?” When Alex shakes her head, Maggie sighs, staring out at the dimming horizon. “I’m sure she’s fine, babe.”

“I just wish she’d call.”

“You know cell service has been weird all day.” Maggie pauses. “Does she know about the thing?”

Alex shakes her head. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” She sighs heavily and sets her sights on the horizon as she sips her beer. “I just wish Lucy was here.”

“I bet Kara is counting every hour of the next two weeks,” Maggie says, glancing up at her with a warm smile. “I would be.”

Alex smiles back and kisses her softly. Movement on the horizon catches her eye and all the tension seeps from her body as Kara lands on her balcony. But then she takes in her sister’s posture, stiff and rigid, and The Crinkle between her brows, and she knows Kara must be in pain. She reaches out to her, pulling Kara into her arms, hugging her tightly. “Focus on me for a second. Listen to my heart beat. You’d know it anywhere, right?” Alex rubs her back as Kara nods against her shoulder.

Maggie watches them, and she sees the moment that Kara’s shoulders slump just a bit, and some of the tension seeps from her tall frame. She feels a sudden surge of emotion for the superhero/little sister she’s come to love like her own, and once Alex has released her, Maggie pulls Kara into a tight hug as well. She can’t help but smile when Kara returns the hug just as enthusiastically as she had with Alex, making her feel like the sibling vibes aren’t as one-sided as she sometimes thinks they might be, yet secretly hopes aren’t.

“Hi, Maggie,” Kara greets warmly, softly as she hugs the Detective.

Maggie squeezes her tightly before releasing her. She tugs at one long blonde curl affectionately. “Hi.”

 “I made you something,” Alex says softly, holding the small black box out to her sister. She exchanges an amused grin with Maggie. “Sort of a surprise.”

Kara spots the look, and her Crinkle appears as she looks from Alex to the box, and back again. “What is it?”

“A surprise,” Alex teases with a hint of a smile. “Open it.”

Kara slides the top of the box open to find a small silver device with only one button situated on top. She carefully pulls the device from the box and holds it up in one hand, clearly looking for some indication of what it does.

“Try the button,” Alex urges quietly.

Kara spares her a glance before pressing the button, and the reaction is immediate. A faint red hue is suddenly emitted from the device and Kara feels its effects instantly. Her shoulders slacken and the tension written across her pretty features eases.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara moans happily. “How did you do that? Thank you!” She throws herself in her sister’s arms.

“It only works within a 10-foot radius,” Alex explains, rubbing Kara’s back. “I built it to mimic the red sun, only on a much smaller scale. It shouldn’t hurt you, or make you sick, but you shouldn’t use it for more than eight to ten hours at a time. Just when you need a little break.” She starts to laugh when Kara bounces happily on her toes, jostling Alex’s body as she does. Once she’s released, Alex pushes a hand through her hair and shrugs. “And it’ll probably help with the other thing you asked me about once and we agreed we’d never talk about again.”

Kara holds it to her chest, her eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”

“Hmm,” Alex hums affirmatively, ignoring the questioning look Maggie has fixed her with and points a finger at her sister. “Eight to ten hours, Kara. I know that’ll be tough when Lucy gets back. But I mean it.”

Kara hugs her again. “Thanks, Alex.”

“You’re welcome,” Alex murmurs. “Come on; pizza should be here any minute and we have a whole Netflix queue lined up for tonight.”

“You don’t mind me hanging around?” She looks so earnest and hopeful that it makes Maggie ache a little for her.

“Never, Kara,” Maggie assures her with a soft grin, sliding her arm around Kara’s waist as the taller girl drapes an arm over her shoulders.

Kara peels off to shower once they’re back inside, and Alex and Maggie each open a fresh beer and sit at the counter to await the food.

“So, you gonna tell me?” Maggie asks.

Alex rolls her eyes, because she doesn’t even have to ask what the other woman is referring to and she huffs a sigh. “Kara came to me once after she and Lucy had been together for a while. She was terrified about her powers getting out of control with Lucy and possibly hurting her.”

Realization dawns on Maggie. “Oh, you mean when they-,”

“Yes,” Alex interrupts, holding her hand up to keep Maggie from continuing. “At one point she asked if they could sleep over in the green room at the DEO.” She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “I can’t even tell you the twenty-seven ways that would make J’onn’s head explode.” Alex smirks when Maggie sort of giggles adorably at that.

“So what happened?” Maggie asks. “Clearly Lucy hasn’t been hurt, but Kara’s just getting your little brain-child invention.”

“I sat her down,” Alex says, “and I told her that I would work on something in my spare time, so J’onn wouldn’t find out and have an aneurism, but if she felt that strongly about it, she would have to focus and go slowly and really pay attention to Lucy to keep from hurting her.”

Maggie’s nose wrinkles rather adorably. “Aww, you love Lucy that much to have an awkward sex conversation with your little sister.”

“No,” Alex huffs, heart stuttering at Maggie’s expression, and rolling her eyes again. “No. I love my little _sister_ enough to know what it would do to her if she accidentally killed Lucy in the heat of the moment.”

Maggie smirks, eyes bright and shining with a new sort of warmth for Alex. “Sure, Danvers.”

Much later that night, when both Maggie and Kara have fallen asleep on either side of her, Alex gets a text from Lucy.

_Kara told me what you made for her. And after the day she said she had, I can’t tell you how much I love you right now for doing it. Take care of our girls until I’m home. xo_


	10. Kara-hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is hurt and goes to Alex's, only Alex is away for a few days, Lucy is still overseas, and so Maggie is on her own to care for a super injured super hero.

Kara is essentially a blonde wrecking ball.

She’s literally one of the sweetest, kindest, most adorable people Maggie has ever come in contact with, but when Kara is injured she’s literally a flying wrecking ball.

She lands on Alex’s balcony so hard one night that it nearly shakes the entire building. It scares the absolute hell out of Maggie, who is absolutely not (okay, yes she is, but don’t tell Alex how soft and whipped she is) curled up on Alex’s couch with Alex’s pillow wearing Alex’s clothes because Alex has been gone for three days and she _really_ misses her.

“Holy-“ Maggie lunges for her gun on the coffee table, spilling her hot tea all over her hands and the table in the process, and she immediately turns to find her girlfriend’s kid sister on her knees on the patio, a mess of blonde curls and far too much blood.

“Kara,” she breathes, dropping the gun and sprinting for the door. She slides it open and drops to her knees painfully beside the superhero. “Kara, what happened?”

Kara’s head bends back, her face a mask of agony as tears leak from her eyes. “Kryptonite. Someone shot me midair and I can’t pull it out. It’s too deep.”

Maggie looks around helplessly before focusing on Kara again. “Can you stand? It’s dark and dirty out here, and I can’t see well enough to help you.”

Kara presses a hand against her torso, and Maggie’s stomach turns as blood rushes out past her fingers. She’s never seen Kara bleed before and it’s sort of terrifying. She panics when she realizes that she can’t call Alex. She can’t call Lucy. She could call J’onn, but it would take the DEO too long to get here, and Kara doesn’t exactly look like time is on her side.

She’s on her own.

Maggie grasps Kara’s free hand and hauls it over her shoulders, wrapping her other arm around the superhero. She braces herself and manages to get them both standing so she can help Kara into the bathroom, ignoring the bloodstained footprints they leave behind with every step.

It takes far too long to get Kara into the bathroom and slumped against the tub, but eventually Maggie manages, her chest constricting with each whimper of pain and each hissed breath that escapes Kara’s lips.

“Hold this here.” Maggie crouches down next to her pressing a towel over the wound and sweeping Kara’s long hair up and pulling it into a messy ponytail to keep it out of the way. “Kara, listen to me, sweetie,” she says quietly, waiting for blue eyes to meet hers. “I need to grab a few things but I’ll be right back, okay?”

Kara nods weakly and Maggie is up and out of the room to fetch Alex’s first aid kit, some water, a few towels and a few other odds and ends she needs.

She deposits everything on the floor carefully and slides a towel under Kara’s body before she opens the first aid kit, sliding on gloves and grabbing some gauze. “How big is the Kryptonite?”

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t know. It’s like I can feel it moving inside me. Is that possible?”

“Let me see,” Maggie says.

Kara moves her hands and the blood flows freely from the wound. Normally the sight of blood doesn’t bother her, but lately she’s found that her stomach is turned by the blood of those closest to her, and in this case she feels like she could lose her dinner. She takes a deep breath and reaches for some scissors.

“Kara, I can see part of the bullet,” Maggie tells her, taking a deep breath and swallowing back her nausea. Kara is starting to sweat and she’s paling. “But I can’t get a good enough look at it. We need to cut your suit away.”

“You can’t cut it,” Kara says weakly. “Need to take it off.”

Maggie rolls with it, and helps Kara sit up with a pained grunt. But she finds herself at a loss staring at Kara’s cape.

“Kara, I don’t know…”

“Cape unhooks here,” Kara mumbles, one hand lifting and tapping weakly against her collar where the cape tucks into her suit, her voice strained and starting to slur, making Maggie’s panic spike. “Then just unzip.”

Maggie finally finds the clasps to release the cape, and her fingers make quick work of the zipper once it’s out of the way. They get the suit pushed down below Kara’s navel and Maggie can finally get a good look at the gaping Kryptonite bullet hole.

“You ready?” she asks, getting nothing but wide blue eyes and a frenzied nod in reply.

Maggie grips the tweezers and takes a breath before plunging the metal into Kara’s belly. Kara flinches violently and lets out an anguished cry, making Maggie’s stomach roll and her vision swim a bit, but she gets the edges of the tweezers around the bullet and pulls it out as quickly as she can, watching Kara collapse on the floor once it’s out. She presses her forearm to her mouth since both hands are covered in blood, because she’s not entirely sure she isn’t going to be sick.

A few drops of bright green Kryptonite leak out and mingle with Kara’s blood and the mixture dribbles thickly down the sides of the tweezers.

“Freezer,” Kara whispers.

Maggie blinks at her.

“Put it in the freezer,” Kara clarifies and Maggie bolts for the kitchen, wrapping the K in a towel and putting it in the freezer. She hurries back to the bathroom and is surprised to see that while most of the heavy bleeding has stopped, the wound hasn’t fully closed.

“I don’t get it,” Maggie says, dropping to her knees next to Kara. She reaches for some gauze to press over the wound, wincing when Kara groans in pain. “Why aren’t you healing?”

“The bullet was leaking.” Kara grunts as she pushes herself into more of a seated position. “I still feel it in me.”

“You sure it wasn’t another bullet?” Maggie’s face pales thinking about having to go deeper with those tweezers. She’s not sure she can do it again.

“No. Just what leaked into my bloodstream,” Kara explains with a sleepy sort of grimace. “My powers won’t come back completely until it’s out.”

“I take it this has happened before?” Maggie asks softly, frowning at the bloodstains all over the tile floor. She kneels next to Kara and pulls out some first aid items to clean and dress the wound.

“Once,” Kara says. Her color is slowly returning, and now she just looks sleepy. She’s breathing much easier, and that’s enough to stop the furious pounding of Maggie’s heart. “It took a few days to get back to normal. Thanks, Maggie.”

“Don’t thank me until the K is out of your system,” Maggie mumbles as she rips a few pieces of tape to press over the gauze. “Your sister’s gonna kill me.”

“She is not,” Kara mumbles. “You saved me.”

“I let you bleed all over her pristine floors,” Maggie replies with a hint of a smile.

Kara grimaces. “Yeah, she’s gonna be mad about that. But it’s my fault, not yours.”

“Not exactly yours either,” Maggie points out. She secures the last piece of tape and stands up. “Why don’t you get cleaned up a bit and I’ll get you some pj’s?”

Kara nods and holds a hand up to Maggie to help her stand up. Maggie hauls the superhero to her feet and gathers up the towels and first aid kit, leaving Kara in the bathroom to clean up.

Maggie drops the towels in the trash, because there’s not enough bleach on Earth to get rid of those bloodstains. Then she grabs some of Alex’s pajamas and gets them to Kara before she begins mopping up the bloody footprints they both left behind earlier.

Ten minutes later Kara emerges from the bathroom and starts to head for the couch, but Maggie intercepts her and directs her to the bed. “You need some sleep.” She gets Kara settled under the covers. “Are you sure you shouldn’t be under a yellow sun lamp? I can take you to the DEO now that you’re on the up.”

“Too tired,” Kara mumbles, her bottom lip jutting out. She lets her pouty face do the heavy lifting and turns tired eyes to Maggie. “I’ll do it tomorrow. I really just want to be here right now.”

“Okay, you win. Just stop with that face,” Maggie tells her with a dimpled smile, holding her hands up in mock-defeat. “How about I order a few pizzas and we can watch Netflix?”

“You really don’t mind me staying?”

“Never,” Maggie swears softly. “I promise.”

Kara grabs her hand before she can get too far away and smiles warmly up at her. “Thanks, Maggie.”

Maggie smiles down at her and pulls out her phone to order food. She tosses Kara the remote and turns the TV so the blonde can see it. Once that’s done she cleans up the bathroom, takes a quick shower, and joins Kara on Alex’s bed.

Maggie tries to be subtle about keeping an eye on Kara while they wait for the pizzas, but Kara rolls her eyes and tells her she’s fine.

Two pizzas and potstickers arrive half an hour later and Maggie brings the food right to the bed, tossing a few magazines down under them so the grease won’t get on the comforter, and swearing silently to Alex that she’ll wash the sheets the next day if she needs to.

Kara brightens considerably once the food arrives, and she almost appears back to normal, but she’s still weak and she’s still a little pale. And as she suspected would happen, Kara falls asleep nearly as soon as she eats, so Maggie deposits the boxes in the trash and flips out the lights before she gets settled under the blankets next to the dozing super hero.

She leaves the TV on, but muted, because she can’t really sleep after seeing Kara in so much pain. Kara seems to seek her out even in her sleep, and presses in close, head resting against Maggie’s shoulder, and again Maggie is hit by a wave of affection for the girl next to her that's so strong that she almost starts to cry.

She’s nearly dozed off when the sound of a key in the lock has her sitting up in bed, and she grins when Alex steps through the door, home a night early. Alex’s smile is nearly heartbreaking when she spots Maggie and Kara in her bed.

Maggie crawls out of bed and makes her way to Alex, who seems to be looking around, like she can sense something happened while she was gone.

“Hi,” Alex greets quietly once Maggie is close enough, and she pulls the shorter woman into her arms to hug for a few long moments.

Maggie simply hums and sinks into Alex’s arms. It’s such a relief to have her back, to have her close again. She’s home safe, and she’s there to defer to on the care of her sister.

“Kara was hurt,” Maggie says softly, and she feels Alex stiffen against her. She pulls back to catch dark eyes, full of concern and focused on the sleeping form in her bed. “She was shot in midair by a Kryptonite bullet and I had to pull it out of her. She’s fine now. She said some leaked into her bloodstream, so she’s a little depleted. It’s in the freezer. The bullet, I mean.”

Alex stares at her, and it dawns on Maggie that she’s rambling a little. “Breathe, love.” Alex kisses her, and smooths her thumb over her cheek before she releases her to head towards her sister.

Maggie follows Alex to the bed and sits quietly next to Kara’s feet while Alex quietly rouses Kara, who smiles sleepily up at her and hugs her the moment she registers Alex is home. They chat quietly as Alex checks the wound and presses her lips to Kara’s forehead before letting her fall asleep again.

Alex makes her way to the freezer and pulls the bullet from the towel it’s wrapped in to examine it.

“You think it was Cadmus?” Maggie asks once Alex returns the bullet to the freezer. She grabs them both a beer from the fridge and pops the tops, handing one across the counter to Alex.

Alex nods, taking a sip and shrugging out of her jacket. “I can’t think of anyone else with access to Kryptonite and the kind of tech involved in making something like that. I’ll take it to the DEO in the morning to examine it.” She seems to finally take a moment to take in Maggie’s appearance and she frowns, moving closer. “What’s wrong?”

Maggie sucks in a shaky breath, and she feels tears spring to her eyes. “It was just kind of really scary, you know? I’ve never seen her bleed. I’ve never seen her hurt, and I couldn’t call you. I couldn’t call Lucy.”

“Come here.” Alex frowns and reaches out to run a hand over Maggie’s hair affectionately, gently pulling her closer by the back of her head and wrapping her in a hug. “Babe, you did great. Kara will be fine by morning.”

Maggie sniffles against Alex’s shoulder and tries to get her emotions under control. Kara is okay, and Alex is home. The only thing that would make the night right in her world would be if Lucy was home with them too.

Later that night, Alex gives Maggie the middle spot because she hasn’t been able to stop shaking all night, still chilled to the bone about Kara being hurt so badly. And snuggled down between her favorite girl and the girl quickly becoming like her own little sister, both sleeping soundly, she finally manages enough peace to fall asleep after them.


	11. Lucy-Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally comes home, and Alex and Maggie surprise them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from my phone, so it’s probably really weird. Will repost later if it’s really strange

“Did Lucy say why she’s coming home a week early?” Maggie asks as she hauls the last bag into Kara’s apartment.

They have a plan to welcome Lucy back. And it’s awesome. If Maggie says so herself.

“Not according to Kara,” Alex says distractedly as she digs through one of the bags. “Just that her father doesn’t need her there any more.”

“Seems odd,” Maggie says, lips turning down into a frown as she thinks, again, how things don’t quite add up. “He was so adamant about her going over there, and then he turns around and sends her back a week early?”

“Kara’s excited,” Alex notes as she sorts through another bag, then grins triumphantly when she pulls her keys from it.

Maggie shrugs. “I’m happy for them. I just think it’s a little weird.”

“Okay, Lucy’s flight gets in at 6:15,” Alex says, seemingly not that interested in the mystery of it all that’s been eating at Maggie. Her eyes settle on her detective and she tugs her close by her lapels. “You’re over-thinking. I’m sure we’ll get the story out of her eventually.”

“I know,” Maggie concedes with a sigh, vowing to drop it. For now. In favor of completing the setup for the evening.

Alex smirks, kissing her, like she knows Maggie won’t really let it go until she gets to the bottom of things. “Are you sure you want to be the one to wrangle Kara? It was all I could do to get Lucy to tell her the wrong flight time. She’s gonna be antsy.”

“I have my own plan, Danvers,” Maggie tells her cryptically. “Besides, something tells me you volunteered to pick Lucy up so no one would see you cry when you see her for the first time in weeks.”

Alex’s eyes narrow dangerously, but her lips quirk, giving her away. “Watch it, Sawyer. You’re one bad joke away from my index finger speech.”

Maggie smirks. “In that case, I-,”

Alex cuts her off with a kiss. “No time. Today is for Kara.”

“And Lucy,” Maggie reminds her with a grin.

Alex rolls her eyes again. “Her too.” She glances at her watch. “I have to go. Winn has assured me they will keep Kara away from here for the next few hours while you set up, and James and J’onn are on call all weekend, so unless something major happens, Supergirl has the weekend off. I’ve ordered them enough food to last the weekend. It will literally be arriving every 3 hours starting tonight at 7. Did I forget anything? You sure you’re okay with the rest?”

“That’s everything, babe.” Maggie waves her off. “I’ve got it. Go.” She waits until the door is shut before she eyes the bags they spent the last twenty minutes hauling up to Kara’s. Then she gets to work.

She spreads rose petals across the bed in the shape of two hearts, setting up several individual red and white bouquets around the apartment as well. She chills the champagne and sets out the chocolate covered strawberries. She ties bundles of white balloons around the room and strings up extra twinkle lights.

She spends a little extra time playing with the lighting, switching certain lights off and then on again until she finds the perfect blend to create a romantic atmosphere. Finally she sets an extra iPod up to the speakers with hours of classic, cheesy love songs, and sets a timer for it to go off in two hours.

She takes a look around, patting herself on the back – because Kara’s apartment looks stunning, and she glances at her watch, realizing she only has a few more minutes before she has to leave to get Kara from CatCo. She sets out the last of her parcels with a bow and a card attached to each. Edible body paint (from her), and a very expensive bottle of Lucy’s favorite scotch, and a bottle of something clear from the alien bar that Kara loves (from Alex).

She pulls on her favorite leather jacket and locks up when she leaves, heading to CatCo to pick up Kara to take her to dinner.

Kara is pacing when she shows up, and she’s practically bursting with sunshine, clearly on a high because she knows Lucy will be home in a matter of hours. She climbs in the passenger seat of Maggie’s car and rambles non-stop for the entire fifteen-minute ride to the restaurant. Maggie lets her. She listens attentively and offers commentary when necessary, but she knows Kara just needs to get it out.

She continues as Maggie parks, and as they walk from the parking spot into the quiet restaurant. It’s cozy and dim, and just the kind of place Maggie needs to keep Kara occupied.

“Thanks for taking me to dinner, Maggie,” Kara says as they’re seated and have placed their orders. “I’d be pacing at home otherwise.”

“Of course,” Maggie says. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something while we’re here. Maybe take your mind off things?”

Kara’s brow furrows and she adjusts her glasses. “Okay?”

Maggie sucks in a shuddery breath and reaches in her pocket for the small velvet box. She places it on the table between them. Kara stares at it for a moment before her eyes meet Maggie’s. “Is that what I think it is?”

Maggie’s head tilts forward enough to be considered a nod. “I’m a little old fashioned about things, and while I wouldn’t exactly ask Jeremiah for permission if he was here, I did want to ask the most important person in Alex’s life if she would be okay with me asking Alex to marry me.”

Suddenly Kara is in the seat next to her, hugging the life out of her, squealing about being actual sisters, and she’s bouncing in her seat, and people are starting to stare. Kara pulls back and grasps Maggie by the shoulders. “You make her so happy, Maggie. I know asking Alex to marry you would make you both so happy.”

Maggie pulls her in again because she can feel her eyes prickling with tears, and she swore she wouldn’t cry.

Kara stays pressed in the booth next to her as Maggie tips the top of the box back to reveal a gorgeous platinum band and a beautiful diamond solitaire. Kara gasps and gets a little misty again.

They brainstorm creative ways to propose, and Maggie knows she made the right call with the ring and the timing telling Kara about her plan. Before she knows it it’s time to get Kara back to her place.

She and Alex have been texting to keep each other in the loop to keep their timing right, and fate works in their favor because just as Kara and Maggie round the last flight of stairs, Kara chatting happily about this and that, the elevator dings, and Maggie is relieved because she can feel Kara practically vibrating with happiness next to her.

The next few moments pass in slow motion as Kara and Lucy both realize the other two had been planning and timing and coordinating their nights perfectly so that Kara and Lucy could reunite just outside of Kara’s apartment.

Kara squeals and makes a beeline for Lucy, scooping her up and hugging her tightly, spinning her around a few times before she sets her down to kiss the living hell out of her.

Alex and Maggie grin, then the kisses grow a little heated and a little long, so they let themselves in to Kara’s place and Alex gasps at how beautifully Maggie decorated.

“It’s stunning, Maggie,” Alex breathes.

“Not my first rodeo, Danvers,” Maggie replies with a grin. She leans back enough to call to the other two still in the hall. “Come on, you two. Continue all that in here. Quit giving the neighbors a show.”

“Gonna arrest us, Dimples?” Lucy asks as they stroll in arm-in-arm, Kara giggling beside her looking for all the world like a kid on Christmas morning.

They both stop dead as they take in everything.

“Our gift to you,” Maggie says as she reaches for Lucy to hug her as Kara hugs Alex. “Glad you’re back for good, Major.”

“Thank you so much, Maggie,” Lucy breathes as she hugs her tightly.

“This is beautiful,” Kara whispers, eyes brimming with tears.

Maggie pulls back and presses a kiss to Lucy’s cheek. “Love you both.” She kisses Kara’s cheek and hugs her long and hard too, and they both watch as Alex and Lucy exchange a long hug, neither commenting on how they both pull back with misty eyes.

“You have the thing, right?” Maggie asks Kara quietly. Kara turns wide, scandalized eyes her way and Maggie snorts. “The thing your sister made for you, Kara. Mind halfway out of the gutter at least until we leave.”

“Sorry,” Kara says immediately, flushing and smiling and fumbling for her glasses. “But it’s been weeks, and I can’t help it. And yes, I have it. Thank you for reminding me.”

Alex and Maggie opt for quick goodbyes to get out of their hair, and they share a grin at the job well done.

“You totally cried when you saw her, didn’t you?” Maggie teases as soon as they’re out the door, bumping her shoulder against Alex’s.

Alex glares down at her. “I plead the fifth.” She grins when Maggie giggles and nudges her again playfully.

“I’m assuming you saw what I saw?” Maggie asks carefully, suddenly growing serious as she pushes through the doorway leading to the stairs.

Alex nods. “Her wrists and neck?” She sighs. “She brushed it off when I asked. I can only assume she wants to tell Kara whatever it was about before she tells me.”

“Think she’s okay?”

“I hope so,” Alex says softly. “She’s home now. Kara can take care of her. We can take care of her if she needs us.”

Maggie nods. “You ready to head home, or you wanna grab a drink?” she asks as they push through the door and step out into the night. It’s warm and clear and Maggie tilts her face up towards the fading sunlight and breathes in deeply for a moment.

“Actually,” Alex starts, making Maggie open her eyes and look at her, smiling at Alex’s grin turning sneaky. She pulls a keychain Maggie’s never seen before from her pocket, twirling the keys around her index finger playfully. “You and I, Detective, are going on our very own romantic weekend.”

Maggie stops. And Maggie blinks up at her like that is literally the last thing she ever expected Alex to say.

It makes Alex ache in a way she never has for a romantic partner before. Like she wants a list of names so she knows who to hurt for _ever_ making Maggie feel like she’s not worthy of being treated like she’s the most important person in someone’s life.

“What?” Maggie asks, like she can’t quite believe it. Like she doesn’t want to let herself believe it. “Now?”

Alex nods and slings an arm over her shoulder to get them moving again. Because Alex knows. Alex knows her voice when she’s about to cry, and she knows how much Maggie hates crying in general, but even more in public. “You and I are going down the coast. I rented a car – a fancy little convertible, and we’re staying in a very romantic, very private villa. It has a huge tub, and a private pool, and even a hammock strung between two palm trees.”

“Alex,” Maggie breathes, and suddenly her vision is blurred by the tears that spring to her eyes, and she tries to blink them back, but they splash over her cheeks instead, horrifying her.

But Alex knows, so she guides them to the car Maggie hadn’t noticed when she and Kara had entered the building and pulls the door open to usher Maggie inside. Once she gets in the other side she turns in her seat to reach for Maggie’s face, thumbing away the traces of tears.

“Do you not want to go?” Alex asks softly.

She doesn’t sound mad, or put out that Maggie didn’t instantly agree with her plan. She sounds concerned, and Maggie thanks fate once again for Alex Danvers.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you, but we don’t have to go, Maggie. I’ll call them –“

“Of course I do,” Maggie interrupts softly. She glances down at her hands in her lap. “I’m just surprised, Alex. No one has ever…”

“Well I’m not no one,” Alex murmurs, leaning over the console to kiss her once dark eyes rise to meet hers again. “And I want to show you every day how loved you are.”

Maggie’s chin dips and that soft, shy smile of hers that Alex loves so much quirks her lips. “I guess we have to pack?”

Alex scoffs. “What do you think I was doing this afternoon while you were decorating the apartment?”

Maggie laughs then, realizing she was played just a little. “And the DEO is covered? It can spare you and Kara all weekend?”

“The boys have assured me that no one will call either of us unless the sky is literally falling,” Alex assures her with a grin. “You ready to see what this baby can do?” she asks, gripping the steering wheel.

“Can I drive?” Maggie asks quietly after a moment.

Alex stares at her for a moment and grins. “Of course.”

They swap seats and Maggie hits the button to drop the convertible top, excitement sparkling in her eyes when she looks back at Alex, who runs a hand through Maggie’s hair. “Ready, love?”

Maggie nods, leaning over to kiss her softly. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.”

And with that, they’re off into the sunset, and somehow manage to not get called back all weekend.

 


	12. Lucy-Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Kara during Lucy's first night back...it doesn't go exactly as according to plan. Trigger warning for this chapter. There is a vague mention of sexual assault. Nothing graphic in this chapter (but watch out for the next one, too), but be aware that it's there and read at your own risk.

Kara is finally sleeping.

She’s sprawled out on her stomach, sheets in a tangle around her. Lucy watches her from her perch near the window, cradling a warm cup of tea between both hands.

It’s relief, Lucy thinks, that finally put the super hero down for the night. It’s certainly not stamina, despite the machine that Lucy will have to thank Alex for later.

Kara had been rather emotional upon her return – not that Lucy hadn’t been, too, but Kara’s relief was palpable and so, so evident in those expressive blue eyes. Lucy idly wonders if Kara slept at all while she was gone.

It’s nearly dawn, and it’s been raining for the last few hours and Kara won’t be called in unless it’s absolutely necessary, so Lucy lets her sleep. It’s not like _she_ will. Not tonight anyways.

She’s been unable to close her eyes for days without the memory of them. The way they snatched her out of bed and covered her face so quickly that she hadn’t figured out what was happening until it was far too late. She remembers praying that they at least wore condoms.

But it never went that far.

She feels like she should be grateful that it didn’t. But honestly, she isn’t sure how much less damaged she is either way. She can still feel their hands on her. She can still feel the way they groped and squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. The way they jostled her hard enough to rattle her teeth as they stripped off enough of her clothing for it to be completely humiliating.

Kara had agonized over every small bruise, hours ago when she’d undressed Lucy to take her to bed. Lucy had brushed it off then, eager to have Kara’s hands and body and mouth erase the feeling they’d left behind. And it had worked.

Temporarily, at least.

Her skin is suddenly crawling and she feels bile rising in her throat, and she wants to cry because the last thing she wants is to wake Kara, but sleeping next to a superhero makes it really hard to do anything privately.

She knows she won’t get away with it, but she gets up to shower anyways, even though she knows there isn’t enough hot water and soap on Earth to make this feeling go away. She closes and locks the bathroom door, pressing her forehead against the door and letting out a shuddering breath before she runs the water to scalding and steps under the spray. She covers her face with both hands as the tears slip over her cheeks, and it takes about 30 seconds for a soft knock on the door to come, and Kara’s voice calling out over the water.

“Luce?”

Lucy presses a trembling hand over her mouth to try to muffle the sob, and she knows her voice is still thick with tears when she opens her mouth to call back to her. “I’ll be right out, Kara.”

As suspected, Kara is sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed looking like a kicked puppy when Lucy exits the bathroom. Her hair is still tousled and all she appears to have on is a thin t-shirt and panties. She looks effortlessly beautiful and manages to take Lucy’s breath away.

But Kara doesn’t move. Lucy approaches her slowly and stands before her, running her hands through long blonde strands, gently coaxing Kara’s head to tilt back to meet her eyes.

Lucy’s arms slide loosely around Kara’s shoulders and Kara’s legs unwind so Lucy can stand between them. This certainly isn’t how she expected their first night together again going, but she also knows Kara can read her like a book, and there’s no way she would have kept this hidden this for very long.

“Lucy,” Kara breathes, Crinkle appearing between her brows. Her hands slip tentatively around the backs of Lucy’s thighs, where her fingers draw absent patterns against soft, shower-warmed skin. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I thought the machine Alex gave me would keep me from hurting you, but I was just so excited to see you.”

“Kara-,”

Kara’s eyes go wider and fill with tears. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. I should have been more careful until I knew how this thing works.”

“Kara!”

Kara stares up at her with wide blinking eyes and Lucy presses a hand to her cheek, her chest aching at the way Kara leans into her. The next few minutes are going to hurt, and she hates the thought that she’s about to break Kara’s heart.

“Honey, you didn’t hurt me,” Lucy says carefully. It’s all she can do to keep her voice even.

Kara goes absolutely still. “But you are hurt.” The way Lucy suddenly can’t meet her eyes gives Kara all the answer she’s looking for. “The bruising you came home with?”

“Kara…”

“Luce,” she whispers. She reaches for Lucy’s hand. “Tell me what happened.”

Lucy sighs and moves back towards the bed, crawling in on Kara’s side to press her face into the blonde’s pillow. She feels the bed dip as Kara climbs carefully onto the other side and she feels a gentle tug at the hem of the shirt she’s wearing. It’s meant to get her attention, but she’s immediately thrust back into the dark of that night and she flinches away so violently that she almost falls off the other side of the bed.

Her cheeks are burning, and she can’t meet Kara’s eyes, afraid Kara see right through her and know exactly what they did to her that night.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers. Her eyes are wide, and one hand is frozen in the air like she’s afraid to move. She rolls up on her side to face Lucy and give her just a little more space.

Lucy shakes her head and exhales a deep, shuddering breath. “Will you lie down, please?”

Kara immediately complies, and Lucy slowly, carefully shifts until she’s pressed into Kara’s side, and she frowns when Kara’s arms don’t immediately circle around her.

“Please hold me.”

Lucy sighs a moment later when Kara’s arms fold around her and she’s suddenly surrounded by a few extra degrees of Kryptonian warmth.

“My father sent me home early because something happened,” Lucy says quietly, and she frowns when Kara’s body stiffens. “I want to tell you about it, but I need you to stay calm so that I can stay calm.” She glances up into Kara’s eyes. “Can you do that?”

Kara’s hands still, and Lucy can feel her jaw working where she has her forehead pressed against the side of Kara’s face. “What kind of something?”

“It’s not a big deal, sweetie,” Lucy says, but even she can hear the lie in her voice. “They just wanted to scare me hoping I’d run to my father. They wanted to get back at him for something.”

“They?” Kara repeats. She pulls back so she can sit up and face Lucy fully, and Lucy misses her warmth immediately. Lucy can see all of Kara’s worst fears playing out across dark blue eyes and she can read it all over Kara’s pretty face that she’s expecting the worst.

Lucy shakes her head and swallows hard. “They didn’t…touch me. They just roughed me up a little to scare me.”

She can see her words have done little to quell Kara’s emotions.

“I didn’t tell you to scare you, or for your pity-,”

“Lucy, I would never pity you,” Kara says softly.

“I know, baby,” Lucy murmurs. She tugs Kara down next to her again and they lie so they’re face to face. “I told you because you triggered me earlier, and it’s not fair for me not to tell you the things that might set me off for a while.”

Kara’s kicked puppy look is back, and her chin quivers. Lucy smooths her thumb across the crinkle in Kara’s brow. “I’m okay.”

“Are you?” Kara whispers. She hesitates, her jaw working again. “Tell me what I did.”

“They broke into my room in the middle of the night and grabbed me out of bed,” Lucy says softly. She sees the realization play over Kara’s features. “I just wanted you to know.”

Kara’s eyes are wide. “If they didn’t touch you, what _did_ they do to you in the middle of the night?”

Lucy’s head shakes. “I can’t yet, Kara. I’m sorry.”

Kara stares at her for a long moment, clearly not wanting to let it go, but in the end she does and she nods. “Did you know them?”

“I don’t know,” Lucy tells her. “It was dark, and I didn’t see their faces.” It’s not exactly a lie, but it isn’t the truth either. She doesn’t want to scare Kara any more than she already is.

Kara blinks and tears slip from her eyes. She wipes at them hastily and sniffles. “I’m so sorry, Lucy. I wish I could have been there to keep you safe.”

“I know, baby,” Lucy murmurs, reaching out to thumb away Kara’s tears. “But I’ll be okay. I just need you to make sure that I see you when you get into bed, and that I see you before you touch me when I’m in bed. Just until…I’m sorry that-,”

“Don’t,” Kara whispers. “Don’t apologize for needing something so I don’t trigger you. Ever. Okay? I love you.”

Lucy tilts forward to kiss her gently. “Thank you. And I love you, too.”

Kara pulls the blankets up over them and stays on her side so they’re still facing one another. “Think you can sleep?”

“No,” Lucy says. Her eyes trail over Kara’s face and she lets out a heavy sigh. “Probably not tonight.”

“Okay,” Kara says softly. She tucks one hand under her pillow and the other slides across the sheets slowly until it reaches Lucy’s, and their fingers tangle. “Then I’ll stay up, too.”

She knows Kara doesn’t need the sleep, and can get by with the sun’s rays to charge her up, but she can’t help the twinge of guilt. But then Kara smiles softly at her like she’s made of sunshine, and a little bit of the darkness inside her fades away, and she feels like maybe she might just be okay.


	13. Maggie/Alex-Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex get to the bottom of things with Lucy.  
> TW: mentions of sexual assault. Nothing graphic, but be warned that it's there.

Kara is extra bubbly. Which is saying something.

It’s the first movie night the four of them have had since Lucy’s been home. Maggie and Alex have been texting with her, but neither have seen Lucy since the night she came home, and they planned the big romantic weekend for her and Kara.

So when Kara answers the door and she’s extra bubbly the moment the door is open, Alex seems to know something is up. It doesn’t really dawn on Maggie until she actually lays eyes on Lucy, who is curled up on the couch across the room.

The Major has always been thin, but it seems she’s lost weight even in the week since they’ve seen her. She has dark circles under her eyes (and the faintest hint of bruising at the corners of both eyes if she’s not mistaken, like she’s been hit in the nose recently), and she looks exhausted. And it’s certainly not the fun I’ve-been-away-for-weeks-and-we’ve-missed-each other kind of exhausted.

Lucy smiles warmly at them both and hugs them tightly with Kara lingering somewhat awkwardly nearby. Outwardly she acts like everything is just fine, but the other two know her well, and can see right through it.

Kara talks a mile a minute the entire night. And she hovers carefully and closely to Lucy all night, like she’s waiting for something to jump out and snatch her away.

“Kara,” Alex says as the movie starts, leaning back to catch her sister’s eye, who is standing in the kitchen with Lucy having a quiet huddle. When Kara looks up, Alex motions towards the lights. “Hit the lights, will you?”

“No,” Kara says instantly, trying to sound nonchalant, but it comes across hurried and strange.

Maggie catches sight of Lucy, who has gone white as a sheet and she nudges Alex’s shoulder with her own. “No problem. Come on, you two, movie is starting.”

It takes another moment of quiet coaxing to get Lucy settled on the couch, sipping decaf Irish coffee. She’s snuggled into Kara’s arms, with a blanket drawn over their legs, and Maggie watches her throughout the movie.

She’s withdrawn, eyes staring unfocused at something beyond the television. Her left hand is wrapped around the warm mug in her fingers, and her right hand plays with the pendant necklace that Maggie knows was a gift from Kara months ago.

Something on screen makes Kara laugh, and the vibrations of her body startle Lucy back into the moment, her eyes wide and spooked until she realizes she’s safe in Kara’s living room. She catches the look Maggie is giving her and offers a weak smile in return, then she stares up at Kara for a moment and presses her face into Kara’s neck, making the taller girl squeeze her tighter.

They all know that Lucy deals with her own particular form of PTSD, and they are all aware of most of her triggers, that’s why Maggie can’t quite figure out what has Lucy so tied up in knots. Because she’s clearly suffering since she returned, and she’s certainly not being forthcoming about much of it by the way that Kara is overcompensating so hard.

Lucy can barely meet her eyes by the end of the night. She’s clearly worked out that Maggie is trying to get to the bottom of what’s happening, as she often does – most times without even realizing it. It’s what makes her such a great detective.

But Maggie hugs her tightly and promises to text when they get home and before she knows it she’s back at Alex’s place wondering what had her friend so haunted.

It keeps her up for hours that night.

She rolls over in bed later that night, unable to sleep with the image of the brave, selfless, beautiful Lucy Lane looking like she’s been to hell and back.

“Can’t sleep, love?” Alex finally asks, having given up on sleep an hour before and had been reading quietly on her tablet since.

She reaches a hand out and smooths it over Maggie’s hair, letting her fingernails scratch lightly with each pass.

“Something happened to her, Alex,” Maggie says softly, looking up to meet Alex’s gaze, her eyes wide and shining even in the low light of the room. “Do you think she was assaulted?”

“I don’t know.” Alex sighs heavily and sets the tablet aside, scooting down so she’s level with Maggie under the covers.

“I don’t think she’s okay,” Maggie mumbles as she turns over and scoots back into Alex’s body, which winds around her easily, arms and legs tangling warmly under the blanket.

“I know,” Alex repeats softly. “But we’ll make sure that she is eventually, okay?”

Maggie nods and Alex presses a kiss to the back of her neck, holding her tightly until Maggie’s breathing deepens and evens out, signaling she’s finally asleep.

 

 

A few days later Alex broaches the subject with Kara.

“What happened to Lucy?”

Kara’s eyes get wide and her head snaps up to stare at her sister. Kara starts to stutter and sputter and tries to sell Alex on the first thing that comes to mind, but it involves puppies and she knows there’s no way Alex will buy it.

Alex softens and moves closer, pulling Kara into a tight hug, smiling sadly when her sister reacts instantly and sinks into her arms.

“I saw the bruising on her neck and her wrists when I picked her up at the airport last week, and she’s been…different since she’s been home,” Alex says softly. “And so have you.”

“Don’t worry about me, Alex,” Kara says, voice thick with tears. “I’m fine.”

“You’re allowed to hurt if she’s hurting, Kara. And you can always come to me, or to Maggie if you’re hurting.” She rocks Kara gently in her arms when her sister begins to tremble. “Was she assaulted?”

“She doesn’t know who it was,” Kara finally chokes out, grasping desperately at the back of Alex’s shirt, and Alex’s stomach bottoms out, even as she begins to silently plot a murder in her head. “They said they wanted to get back at General Lane.”

Alex pales, her breathing hitching and tears springing to her eyes. “They?” She can feel a damp spot on her shoulder where Kara’s tears have already soaked through her shirt. “Kara, what happened?”

“They didn’t…touch her,” Kara assures her softly. “Lucy said they just wanted to scare her.”

“Did they?” Alex asks after a moment of swallowing back her own tears.

Kara sighs and pulls away, moving to take a seat at one of the long lab tables. Alex joins her and takes the seat next to her so she can pull Kara’s hands into her own.

“She’s had nightmares,” Kara admits, swiping at her eyes. “But I don’t know what they’re about. She tells me she can’t remember them.”

“Can I do anything?” Alex asks, reaching out to gently thumb away more tears from Kara’s face.

Kara looks up at her with those sad puppy dog eyes. “Would you try talking to her? I feel like she thinks she’s going to scare me.”

“Of course,” Alex tells her with a warm, reassuring smile.

And over the next few weeks, Alex tries. She invites Lucy over to her apartment, but Lucy blows it off. She tries to talk to her at the bar, but again, Lucy rebuffs her attempts. Finally she swings by the desert branch of the DEO when Kara has assured her that Lucy is there, and she invites the Major to spar with her.

“Finally giving up on trying to get me to talk?” Lucy asks as they both tie their shoes in the locker room.

Alex simply shrugs. She has a plan and she’s praying that Lucy won’t hate her when she’s done. But Lucy is starting to spiral, and desperate times…

Lucy’s eyes narrow as she watches Alex tie the bow of her laces and they make their way to a sparring room down the hall.

They circle each other dangerously for a few moments, and Alex strikes first, landing a punch to Lucy’s left shoulder. The Major’s eyes narrow playfully, but dangerously, and she strikes back with two quick punches of her own. She may be sleep-deprived, but she’s still sharp as a tack.

Alex spins and lands a kick to Lucy’s shoulder, hitting a little harder than she means to, and it clearly catches Lucy off guard. Alex uses the distraction to grab her and flip her over her shoulder and scrambles until Lucy is on her back, hands trapped behind her. Lucy tries to buck up into Alex’s body to throw her, but Alex is taller and heavier and Lucy can’t quite throw her weight.

“Alright,” Lucy relents with a hint of a smile, but Alex doesn’t move. Her grin fades and Alex hears her breathing increase just enough to notice. “Alex, get up.”

“Come on, Luce,” Alex goads. “You’ve gotten out of this hold before.”

“Alex, get off me,” Lucy demands, panic coloring her voice. “Please,” she begs softly, and Alex finally relents, standing to pull Lucy to her feet.

Alex can see it in her eyes that Lucy is hurting and she’s scared, and she hates what she’s doing, but she can’t give up now.

They circle up again, and this time Lucy is the one to strike first. She barrels towards Alex, throwing her shoulder into Alex’s stomach to knock her off her feet. Alex hits the mat with a thud, which knocks the wind out of her. But she uses Lucy’s momentum to throw her back and up over her head, twisting as she does so she’s on top again.

“What the hell has Sawyer been teaching you?” Lucy asks with a huff as she tries to break the hold.

Again, Alex holds her down, grabbing both wrists and holding them above her head. Lucy winces as pressure is applied to the still-fading bruises around both wrists. She waits for Alex to release her, but again she’s held down.

“Get off, Danvers!” she exclaims, wiggling to break the hold.

“Come on, Major,” Alex says, cool and condescending, and exactly what will get Lucy all riled up. “You can get out of this.”

But instead of a burst of sarcasm and spunk coming from the woman beneath her like she’s expecting, Alex sees fear flash in her eyes instead.

“Alex,” Lucy begs quietly, still pushing up against Alex’s body to get herself free, “please.” She blinks and tears suddenly leak from the corners of both her eyes.

Alex immediately releases her wrists, but doesn’t move. “Lucy, what the hell happened while you were gone?”

“Just get off me and I’ll tell you,” Lucy pleads, her eyes starting to tear up and she pushes up against Alex’s body, who finally moves. “Was this your plan?” Lucy says as she scrambles to her feet and she shoves Alex for good measure, then swipes hastily at the tears leaking down over her cheeks. “Hold me down until I cried?” She looks dangerous, and she looks betrayed, and Alex prays Lucy will forgive her one day because she hates herself at the moment, so she can’t imagine how Lucy feels about her.

“You can’t keep bottling up what happened to you, Lucy,” Alex tells her. “You need to talk to someone about it.”

“How do you know something even happened?” Lucy sneers defensively, her voice suddenly hoarse as her tears close off her throat.

“Are you kidding?” Alex explodes finally. “The bruises you came home with, the haunted look in your eyes when you think no one is looking, the way you jump out of your skin every time someone touches you. When was the last time you slept? Can you even turn off the lights?”

“This is so typical of you,” Lucy sneers as she swipes her hand under both eyes. “You can’t communicate well enough not to try to beat it out of me. I thought we were friends!”

“We _are_ friends!” Alex exclaims. “And I tried to talk to you, but you shut me out. You’ve shut Kara out. She’s scared, Lucy.” She hesitates. “We all are.”

Lucy opens her mouth to shoot back something scathing, something that will hurt Alex as badly as she’s hurting, but the tears she sees in Alex’s eyes stop her cold. The fight seeps out of her in an instant, and she realizes if her pain is bringing _Alex_ this close to tears, she can’t imagine what it’s doing to Kara.

That thought breaks her heart.

She begins to pace. She pulls the sleeves of her shirt down over her knuckles and bunches the material in her palms to squeeze to keep her nails from digging into her palms. She paces before Alex for several minutes, and Alex waits patiently for her to say something. Anything.

“It was more humiliating than anything,” Lucy finally says softly. She makes her way to the edge of the training platform and sits, her legs hanging over the edge, back to Alex, voice low. “They didn’t really hurt me.”

Alex’s heart clenches and she takes the steps down, and rounds so she can stand before her friend. Her arms cross over her chest to keep from reaching out to touch Lucy, to hug her, because she isn’t sure she should. Lucy is rattled and scared, and Alex isn’t quite sure what to do.

“There were two of them I think,” Lucy says softly, unable to look Alex in the eye. “They came into my room in the middle of the night, pulled me out of bed and threw a pillow case over my head. They zip tied it around my neck tight enough that I almost couldn’t breathe.” Lucy’s fingers trace absently over her neck, and she finally pauses long enough to pull down the collar of her training shirt with trembling fingers to reveal a long, fading bruise that runs ear-to-ear along her throat. “That’s where this came from.” She pauses for a moment. “Then they stripped me to my underwear, zip tied my hands behind my back and took pictures of themselves groping me and pretending to fuck me while I was bent over a desk. After nearly breaking my nose on the desk.” She glances up at Alex’s stunned, sad, expression, and she watches as it turns dark and thunderous and murderous as her story unfolds. “They didn’t do anything. They just wanted to get back at my father, and to scare me. They wanted me to tell him. And when I didn’t, they sent the photos to him.”

“Lucy,” Alex breathes, trying to get her anger under control, but the anger turns to frustration at not being able to do anything. To fix anything. She blinks and tears roll over her cheeks as she pictures Lucy alone in her room, halfway across the world, scared and bleeding and it makes her sick.

“Whoever they were, they hated my father and wanted to prove to him how easily they could get to me,” Lucy tells her, sniffling and swiping at her eyes again. “And since I was there unofficially, he sent me home. And now I’m terrified to turn off the lights. Even with Supergirl sleeping next to me.”

“And Kara doesn’t know any of this?” Alex asks, moving forward enough that she can drop her hands to Lucy’s knees, but she hesitates – trembling hands hovering over her knees, until Lucy nods. Alex moves so she’s closer, hands pressed to the tops of Lucy’s legs, with Lucy’s knees almost pressed into her stomach.

“She knows enough,” Lucy says.

“Luce,” Alex sighs.

“It would break her heart, Alex,” Lucy whispers. “What I’ve told her already has.”

“Lucy,” Alex murmurs. “She has to know.”

“Imagine what I just described happening to Maggie,” Lucy says quietly, finally looking up into Alex’s eyes, watching her body stiffen. “Imagine two other cops stripping her down and tying her hands behind her back, laughing and pressing their junk against her and taking photos, telling her she’s a slut and she deserves much more than what they’re doing to her. Describing in _disgusting_ detail what they could do if they had more time. What they _would_ do if I didn’t leave.” Alex’s jaw sets and her fists ball at her sides and she can barely control the way she’s shaking with rage, making Lucy nod somberly. “Exactly.”

“Yes, I would obviously want to kill whoever laid a hand on her,” Alex agrees, each word bitten out angrily. She exhales out a deep breath to try to calm down. “And Kara will too. Because I sure as hell want to get my hands on whoever did this to you.” She squeezes the knees under her hands gently. “But, Luce, if it _had_ been Maggie, I’d also want to _know_ it happened. As much as it would hurt to hear the details, it would hurt more to be shut out.”

Lucy’s shoulder slump and she nods, sinking into Alex’s arms when they wind around her body in a warm hug. “You’re right.”

“Excuse me?” Alex asks, pulling back with a smile on her face, adding a little levity now that she knows the worst is over. Lucy rolls her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips. Alex turns her wrist over to check her watch. “11:15, Monday, April 4th, 2017. Lucy Lane admits that Alex Danvers is right. Mark it down.”

“Shut up,” Lucy replies with a laugh, swatting Alex playfully. She sobers a moment and nods at the other woman. “Thanks, Alex.”

“You’re welcome,” Alex says and pulls her into another hug. “You know I love you, Luce. Don’t make me beat something out of you again. I didn’t like it.”

Lucy pulls back and presses her palm to Alex’s cheek briefly. “I’ll try. Though, I think you got a little enjoyment out of that.”

“I’d get a lot more out of beating the shit out of whoever hurt you,” Alex tells her, eyes going dark and dangerous for a moment as she pictures it.

Lucy smiles a little. “I’m glad you’ve got my back, Danvers.”

“Always, Luce,” Alex promises. “Always.”


	14. Maggie-Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie takes a few Kryptonite bullets for Supergirl

She sees the weapon being drawn seconds before Alex does, which she fleetingly finds sort of strange, because usually Alex in ‘Agent Mode’ sees pretty much everything. Especially when it comes to Kara. But she’s distracted by Lillian Luthor.

It’s much later that Maggie realizes that was probably Luthor’s intent.

Suddenly the barrel of the gun is pointed at Supergirl, the muzzle glowing a sickening bright green color they are all too familiar with. Maggie sprints towards the superhero, desperate to make it to her before the rapid-fire kryptonite bullets hit her.

She feels pain explode in her thigh, then twice in her side - one barely missing her vest and the other connecting with it, and a third time in her upper arm before she collapses, sort of dimly aware of someone shouting her name. She feels the burst of air signaling Kara has taken off near her, hopefully to catch the bastard that just shot her, and suddenly Alex and Lucy are yelling her name and dropping to their knees hovering over her.

“Is she okay?” Maggie asks, gasping as simultaneous pressure is put against her three wounds. She can feel the sticky warmth of the blood rushing from each of them and her head starts to get foggy as it’s lifted and pillowed on something soft.

“Get a med team in here now!” Lucy is shouting.

Alex is pale and mumbling, her gaze skittering over Maggie’s form, as she tries to asses her condition and keep pressure on her wounds.

“Alex,” Maggie mumbles, feeling her eyes droop and her mouth slur. She knows it’s a bad sign to be this out of it so soon. “Is Kara okay?”

Alex meets her eyes then, watery and grateful. “She’s fine, Maggie. This much Kryptonite would have…,” she trails off. “We have to get her out of here. Where the hell is the med evac?”

“Alex, she’s losing a lot of blood,” she hears Lucy say.

“Kara!” Alex shouts. She sounds panicked and Maggie starts to freak out a little, and she just wishes Alex would hold her hand.

Alex reaches for the hand that’s grasping for her and she presses her lips to the back of it as she holds it between both of hers, which are covered in her blood. “You’re gonna be okay, Maggie. Just hold on, love.”

Suddenly there’s a whoosh of air and Kara lands next to her. “He’s down. I’ll take her.”

“Go,” Alex says.

The last thing Maggie remembers before she blacks out is Kara’s concerned face staring down at her before they take off.

 

Maggie wakes hours later in a private medical room at the DEO. The lights are lowered and the walls are opaque. Her body aches and her head is pounding and even the low light of the room makes her groan.

There’s shuffling and suddenly Lucy’s face swims into view. “Detective Dimples,” she says softly, fondly. Her smile is so much warmer than it had been in the weeks immediately following her stint overseas with her father. Maggie is so grateful to see it, and to see Lucy, that she feels her eyes tearing up.

"Luce,” she croaks.

Lucy reaches up to gently brush some hair from her forehead. “Welcome back.” A hand squeezes hers and holds it carefully. “Alex will be back in a few minutes. She went to shower. How are you feeling?”

“Hurts,” is all Maggie is able to say.

“Maggie,” Kara breathes as she enters the room. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

They both sound so relieved that she wonders how close she came this time.

“Kara, sit with her a minute,” Lucy says softly. “I want to get the doctor.” She turns back to Maggie. “We’ll get you something for the pain, Maggie. And I’ll get Alex. Sit tight.”

“Pretty sure I couldn’t move if I tried,” Maggie jokes weakly, earning a far-too-sunny grin from Kara for such a corny joke. It’s then that she’s certain that they all thought she might not make it.

“Do you want some water?” Kara asks softly as she makes her way to the bedside.

“Please.”

Kara brings her a plastic cup with a straw and holds it up for Maggie. “Small sips.”

Maggie tries to sip slowly, but she’s just so thirsty she drinks the whole cup, and releases the straw, leaning back against the pillows with a grimace. Her stomach rolls unpleasantly, but she tries to ignore it.

“Alex says you saved my life,” Kara says softly, not really meeting her gaze. She fiddles with the wires of the heart monitor, and the frayed edge of the blanket. “She said those bullets were the same ones I was hit with before. But they were really potent – a new mix of synthetic Kryptonite, and getting hit that many times probably would have killed me before they could get me back here. Maybe even before I fell out of the sky.”

Maggie can’t really lift her arm, but she wiggles the fingers on her left hand, and Kara gets the message, taking and squeezing the hand gently. She finally meets Maggie’s eyes.

“Thank you.”

Before Maggie can brush it off, hurried footfalls interrupt, and a moment later Alex is standing in the doorway looking at her, relief etched on her features. Her hair is dripping and her shirt is on backwards, but she’s here.

“Maggie,” she whispers as she approaches, cradling Maggie’s cheeks between both palms so she can kiss her. “Are you alright? How’s the pain?” She presses a hand to Maggie’s forehead even as she stares at the monitor tracking Maggie’s vitals. “Any nausea?”

“Now that you mention it,” Maggie mumbles as her stomach clenches again, her mouth starts to water and she knows she’s in trouble. She tries desperately to swallow it back, because throwing up right now would cause way more pain than she’s really able to deal with. “I do feel sort of weird.”

“Radiation poisoning from the Kryptonite,” Alex tells her, her face scrunching with sympathy. The pads of her thumbs trail over Maggie’s cheeks where a few rogue water droplets escaped her hair. “We’ve given you something for it.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Turns out she can’t hold it off.

Alex scrambles for the trash can nearby when Maggie lurches and throws up, barely making it in time. Alex gathers her hair and rubs her back soothingly as she heaves.

“Can’t handle your K, Sawyer?” Lucy asks as she walks back into the room with the doctor before Maggie can even pull her head out of the trash can. She’s joking, which clearly means she thinks Maggie is out of the woods, but her eyes are still haunted. Hers, Alex’s and Kara’s all are. Again, Maggie wonders how close she came to not waking up.

The pain from moving so much so quickly is nearly overwhelming. It makes her head spin, nearly causing her to throw up again as spots dance across her field of vision. She breathes deeply for a few minutes until she feels the worst of the nausea pass and sits up slowly.

Alex wipes her face with a damp towel, and gives her some water to rinse her mouth. “Sorry, love, you’re probably going to feel it for a few days.”

Lucy and Kara step out as the doctor inspects Maggie’s wounds. She isn’t paying attention as the doctor looks over her various wounds. Part of her is afraid to look at the carnage. Instead, she just focuses on Alex’s face and the way she’s smiling down at her.

Alex gets her the good drugs and kisses her forehead. “Get some sleep, Maggie. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Maggie wants to protest, but the pain _is_ sort of horrible, so she keeps her mouth shut. Something is injected into her IV, and there’s a moment of sheer bliss as the pain all fades away, and her eyes immediately droop, knocking her out again within minutes.

She wakes again hours later, feeling slightly better, and turns her head to find Alex sound asleep next to her, chair right next to the bed, and turned so her feet are propped up on the bed next to Maggie’s, one hand reaching out to fist around the material of Maggie’s gown. Kara is asleep curled in a chair in the corner. Only Lucy is awake, typing on her laptop in a chair next to Kara’s, and she glances up the moment Maggie moves.

“You won’t throw up on me if I come over there, will you?” Lucy asks quietly with a teasing grin she seems reserved only for Maggie.

Maggie manages a sleepy smile, but it turns to a grimace the moment she shifts. “I think the worst of it has passed.”

Lucy sets her laptop down and moves to Maggie’s bedside, sitting gingerly on the edge so she doesn’t jostle her too badly. She toys with a few dark strands of Maggie’s hair. “You had us worried.” Her lips twitch into a frown and her lips wobble as she struggles to contain all her emotions.

“I’m fine,” Maggie tells her quietly.

“That much Kryptonite would have killed Kara,” Lucy says softly, swiping at her eyes hastily as a few rogue tears finally slip over her cheeks. “You saved her life.” She pauses, hands trembling as she pulls Maggie’s hand between hers. “There aren’t words to thank you for that. Especially since you’re hurt so badly.”

“I’m fine,” Maggie insists again. “I’ll heal. And we both know she would have done the same for me, roles reversed.”

Lucy nods. “I know she would have.”

Maggie’s head turns enough that she can stare at Alex for a few moments. “Is she okay?”

Lucy nods. “You scared the hell out of her. It was touch and go for a few minutes. You lost a lot of blood and I think the idea that she came that close to losing either of you rocked her a bit.”

“How bad is it?”

Lucy’s eyes sweep over her form and she sighs. “You took 3 bullets. One hit your vest and cracked some ribs. You’ve got a lot of stitches and a lot of bruising. You’ll have a pretty lengthy recovery. Plus, the synthetic K left behind some nasty radiation poisoning.” She smiles warmly, proudly down at Maggie. “But you woke up a hell of a lot sooner than they were expecting. You’re a fighter, Sawyer. You’ll be on your feet in no time.”

There’s a shuffle in the corner and Kara readjusts herself in her chair, curling further into a ball and Lucy’s eyes soften in that way that’s just reserved for her.

Alex suddenly inhales deep and slow and Maggie’s head turns to watch her wake. Alex’s eyes blink open slowly, and her eyes track slowly over Maggie’s form until they reach her face, where she finds the detective watching her.

“Hi,” she murmurs tiredly, sitting up with a warm, sleepy smile. “Are you feeling okay?”

Maggie nods and watches as Alex stands and stretches, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead and goes about checking all her machines.

“Still feeling sick?” she asks softly. She tries to hide a smile when Lucy makes herself comfortable and squeezes onto the bed next to Maggie.

“A little,” Maggie lies. She actually feels pretty horrible, but doesn’t want to worry any of them more than necessary.

Alex, of course, sees right through her, and stares down at her with narrowed eyes. “Mm hmm. ‘A little’ is probably a massive understatement, but I’ll let it slide, Sawyer. And I’ll get you something for what I’m guessing is a headache and some nausea?” She smirks when Maggie nods her head a little sullenly.

“I thought we could go home?” Maggie asks, her voice taking on a bit of a whiny edge that makes the other two smirk. She shifts slightly to try to give Lucy more room, which makes her groan, unable to keep it in.

Lucy snorts. “If moving you two inches had you making _that_ sound, imagine what getting you back to Alex’s would do, Dimples. Want me to get up?”

Maggie shakes her head, breathing through the throbbing pain that’s making her head spin. “No. Stay. You’re warm.” She closes her eyes and lets her head fall against Lucy’s shoulder.

“You’ve got a bit of a fever,” Alex notes, drawing Maggie’s eyes open and to her. She checks her watch. “I’ll go get you something for that, and for the pain.” She bends to press her lips gently, slowly to Maggie’s temple, then presses a playful kiss to Lucy’s forehead, making them both grin.

“Maggie’s awake?” Kara suddenly mumbles from her chair, blinking tiredly as she unwraps herself from her blanket cocoon.

“Yep,” Lucy says, “and she’s cold. Why don’t you come keep her warm?”

Kara nods and shuffles over, squeezing her larger body into the small space Lucy leaves behind on Maggie’s left side. Maggie tries to slide over just a hair more, making her bite back a groan, and Kara throws her blanket over them both and snuggles into her.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Kara whispers, her eyes already closed again.

“No,” Maggie replies fondly, relaxing instantly as Kara’s heat seeps into her. “Thanks, Kara.” She shares a grin with Lucy when Kara sort of hums her response and falls completely back to sleep. The bed is actually moderately comfortable, and now she’s nice and warm, and she feels her eyelids getting heavy, but she doesn’t miss the grin that Lucy and Alex share over the bed.

She’s been set up to spend the night at the DEO, but she’s so comfortable, she can’t even find it inside to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson.  
> 


End file.
